The Wolf's Pup
by Lucifer136136
Summary: Hellsalem's Lot, a place where the abnormal is normal and where miracles are said to occur. What if one of these Hellsalem's Lot miracles where to happen to a certain Werewolf within Libra. Will she be able to handle the situation or will she give up on this mission? Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen) Yasuhiro Nightow Servamp Strike Tanaka
1. Ch1 A Strangers Greeting

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Asura136

 **CHAPTER 1: A Strangers Greeting  
** **  
**

Stepping out of the train, a man with medium length snow hair, pale complexion, lavender glasses with a dark grey rim, white button up shirt, covered by a black coat attached with a hood and a grey and sky colored scarf, accompanied by raven dress pants and dress shoes. Right hand in his coats pocket, in his left, a small pile of three pieces of paper. Wrinkled as though played and folded with, time and time again.

"So, this is where you came. I have to say. It looks much more interesting compared to the other places you've been." A small smile appears upon the strangers face, hinted with a touch of sadness.

"I better get started on my job. I only have so much time. This should be easy. How hard is it to find someone in Hellsalem's Lot?" With confidence, the stranger folds the papers and tucks both hands in his coats pockets, striding out of the train station.

"It's rather cold for it being March. Then again the weather has been strange for years now, not too much to complain about." As he walked further away from the station, he noticed the abnormality within the city. Remembering when it first made headlines worldwide, of the chaos, confusing and freight it caused.

Hellsalem's Lot a.k.a. Jerusalem's Lot, previously known as New York city. A couple years back, a bright light appeared, swallowing the city people once knew. The event came to be known as "The Great Collapse" or "The Collapse" for short. In one night, a whole new world appeared and a white foggy mushroom shaped cloud appeared over the city, blocking just about anyone or anything from entering and the U.S. navy and military were too late to intervene. By then the city was gone and replaced by another. Soon treaties were signed to maintain the peace and balance of both worlds. Now, both humans and monsters coexist as much as possible with the craziness and abnormality going on twenty-four seven. Surviving and getting by have become the norm but the cities residents have come not to care but be fascinated by what's happening as have the monsters or rather beyondians as they have been dubbed. It can't be more normal than this in Hellsalem's Lot.

 ***Strangers POV*  
**

Rather interesting. Who would have thought it'd be this peaceful? Well as peaceful as can be. The U.S. government doesn't really have a good record when it comes to confrontations. It also doesn't help that the city can run amok any moment. Biological guns, demons, deities and monster trucks that eat anything in their path; it's amazing the city hasn't fallen to chaos. I still can't figure out why he came here. In the end he didn't get to see for what it is now.

I can't help it as I let out a sigh of annoyance and frustration. _He_ is the reason why I'm here. _He_ is the reason why I must do this task. _He_ is the reason why I can't refuse. I do everything for him but it seems he doesn't notice, or maybe I'm wrong? I can't think about this right now. I must find these people or else we might be in trouble, but where do I start? I was told that the "normal" people would be easy to spot but it seems everybody's normal in this city or as normal as can be. I can only assume that the people know each other due to not many being to leave, I should probably start by asking around them. The city isn't as big as it used to be, that should make this much easier.

As I continue walking, I get closer to an alley. As my approach gets nearer I hear a female voice: "Tell me now." I can't help but stop and look around. No one's noticing. Why isn't no one noticing? Is this normal?! The conversation seems to be loud…

"Go to hell! Like I'll ever tell you." A thud and a gasp could be heard. Did someone strike him? Or did he fall trying to escape?

"I know that you can translate this language containing the whereabouts of your teams hideout. Tell me or you'll end up with several holes in your body." She said rather darkly. Hiding from view I saw that the woman was about 5'9", black hair in what seems to be a bob hair style and an ivory complexion. Clad in a black pants suit and suitable shoes for travel and profession (somewhat like dress shoes but more flexible) with a white button up shirt. Gun held in hand and pointing.

"Do it. I'm never going to tell you." With the beyondian being snide, the woman pulled the hammer of her gun back.

"What's the commotion?!" Having revealed my hiding spot I can guess they might want to know how long I was standing there.

"Leave. This doesn't involve a civilian." She said rather blunt and annoyed. Having turned her head to me and her gun pointing at the beyondian. I can now see that her eyes are a light shade of purple mixed with gray. Quite beautiful, I noted. I hadn't seen that color in what seemed to be eternity.

"I assume it does. I can't even access my thoughts while resting with this commotion. And I prefer not to think of myself as a civilian." I said rather irritated at being called a "civilian."

"Beside it looks like you need help." Walking up to them as casually as possible if that even is-well, possible, in this situation.

"I'm doing quite fine, so you can leave."

"Listen to the bi-" She once more kicked the beyondians gut.

"I can probably translate whatever's on that paper." Having had a lot of time comes in handy. I continued walking up to them until I was behind her. Standing about two-to-three feet from where she stood.

The woman only stared at me before letting a out a 'tsk' and handing the paper to me. "... Against my better judgment, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Look at this touching scene. You can't translate it that now you're begging some random stranger to help you." The beyondian said as I took the paper from her hands and took out my mini notepad from inside my coat. He sure is digging his grave. "How pathetic that the invisible werewolf has fa-", he was once more silenced by her deadly kick to his gut. I think he might be unconscious now, not that I don't mind. Still, I heard her say viciously: "Keep talking and I'll gut you."

I take a look at the paper and begin to scribble things down. Such a stupid and obvious location for a hideout. I'm surprised they didn't just take a look sooner, though hiding the location by using the language was genius, I'll admit to that. Holding the paper out to her I said: "Here. It should be easy now to find it, right?"

With a blink of her eyes she took the paper back from me. "That's it?" Tilting her head with confusion.

"Yes. There wasn't much to it." I could only say with a smile holding back laughter.

"You don't want money?" She inquired.

"Money? I got enough to last me the days I'm staying." I said with the smile still painted on my face and she blinked with confusion.

"You are rather odd."

"I hear that often." Having said that we only just stared at each other, allowing an awkward silence to join us. "Can you help me in return? It's a small favor."

Breaking the silence between us.

"Oh?"

"You see, I came here looking for three people-four to be exact. The last one has no connection to the previous three other than a worried family. Right now I'm concerned about the first person. They're supposed to be a man who works at a restaurant. Thing is, I don't know the name, besides how both he and the restaurant look like from these pictures given to me." Pulling out the picture from my pocket and the extra one form the inside of my coat, I hand them over to her.

"The restaurants not far from here. If you keep walking you'll find it in about fifteen minutes. I don't know much about the woman or the man you're looking for. "

"I got a good enough start, saves me time. That's all I need. Thank you."

The woman stared at me before scoffing and disappearing. Well, for normal people she would disappear but for those like me, they would have seen her elegantly move through the air and appear on a building opposite of where I'm standing on the street.

I couldn't help as a smirk appeared on my face, turning into a smile and finally a small laugh.

"Chain Sumeragi. It's a good thing you didn't introduce yourself to me. Would have been a bother to reveal who I am. Thank you, you already helped me find one person of interest. And two to go." he muttered, knowing no one could hear. . "Now the restaurant was just down the route I original took before the commosition. I really should stop getting side-tracked, but I guess it came in handy today. " As I begin to walk out of the alley, I whistle a tune to no one but myself. I wonder what the next person would be like. Supposedly they were informed of my arrival ahead of time. A smirk creeps out of the corner of my mouth, I'd have to put that to the test.

Luck isn't something that just happens coincidentally, it is a blessing, a gift and few have it. That's what he always used to say. If it is a gift, it must be really rare and it seems all four of them possess it but don't know. A tiny laugh escapes my mouth and interrupts my whistling. It really will be interesting for what's to happen next.

 ***~15 Minutes Later~***

She really wasn't joking when she said it would be fifteen minutes before I found it. Seems empty, the less the better.

As I step closer and open the door, I hear the bell above the door go off, signaling I'm here. I also hear... kids? As soon as heard I the giggling and laughter of children, a woman perhaps around 5 foot 7'', dressed in all purple, even the skirt and slip-ons, save for a pink apron that reads "Best Mother In The Universe", pale complexion, loose yellow hair and hazel eyes, comes from what I suppose is the kitchen.

"Welcome, stranger. Do you want anything to eat or wish to rest first before ordering?" She said with a smile of innocence.

With a smile of my own I reply, "Neither. Do you happen to know of a man named Allen Fijimoto? I was told he works here."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to speak to him?" As she said this, her hands moved to cup together on her stomach. There on her left ring finger I saw what confirmed what I heard. She was married.

Just as I was about to response we both turned our heads when we heard him. "Honey, go play with the kids. I'll handle this. It's just business, don't worry." He was dressed in a light blue dress-up shirt with a navy tie, vest and dress pants, accompanied by tan dress shoes. Being around the same height as his wife. Short dirty blonde hair in a messy style and green eyes, hands in the pockets of his pants. His wife seemed reluctant to go at first but soon left to keep an eye on their kids. Leaving us two alone.

"It's nice to see you again, Riku."

"Likewise, Allen." For a minute or two we just stared at each other, both smiling but in truth it was most of not wanting to talk to one another. "I was told that you were informed of my arrival ahead of time and yet you failed to greet me first, instead it was your wife. While I don't mind, you certainly have fallen, haven't you?"

"Cut to the chase. I've got a family to be with right now."

"Not the same attitude I remembered from our last meeting. You seem less... threatening. Is it because of your family?"

"If this is the reason why you came" he said gruffly, "then you can leave." He really hadn't changed. How did that pleasant woman ever fall in love with a man like this?

"We both know what this is about. You are one of three candidates. I'm merely going to all of them to see whether or not they are suitable. And it seems like you might be it, but I won't make a quick decision." I finish, all with a smirk taped to my face.

"I decline." I recoil slightly, but the smirk stays on.

"And why so?"

"As you can see, I left that life behind and settled down. I now have a family worth protecting than some" his hand gestures to the side "person who only brings misfortune." The smirk disappears, just as I decided to drop the act. A void emotion paints my interior and washes on my face.

With venom laced into my words I bite back, "Misfortune? Must I remind you that he's the reason you're still alive. The person who gave you a home when your family died and took under their arm when no else wanted you, and, _NOW_ you now decide to break the oath you made to him!?"

He swallows what saliva he had in nervousness, and fidgets where he is seated. "I'm not breaking his oath. I'm just stating, I don't want to get involved. I will always fight for him but I won't endanger my family. You must understand." He gives me a weak grin. The grin of a coward who knows he escaped chaos, but would be all too happy to brag to about it.

With a belated sigh, I can only agree on the compromise. "Very well. I won't pursue you. But at least answer me this. Does your family know?"

His gaze drifts to the doorway. Where in the other room, his family is playing with no worries. He's silent for a moment, tentative in thought.

"No."

With a nod of understatement I rise from my chair to leave, but I stop to face him and say one more thing.

"Remember that oath. You can pass on the tradition or you can let it die with you. Either way it won't make a difference."

With my handle on the metal frame of the glass door, I hear him croak out a "See you around."

As I leave, hands in pocket, I can't but wonder if the next person will be just as conflicting as Allen. Time can change people. What a pain, at least that makes one less person to pick from. On to the third person. Let's see, if I remember correctly I might have passed the building as I was coming here. Why didn't I just go there to begin with?

 ***~15 Minutes Later~***

Here it is. Seems very run down, but it looks like a quiet place. The complex is located on the rather peaceful side of town. Wonder why that is?

Stepping to the double doors outlining the entrance and placing my right hand on one handle I find that it's locked from the outside. There's a voice com on the left of the entrance. Guess the only way inside the building is to be buzzed in. Moving towards the com I begin to search for the apartment number. The security is rather good than I expected, then again this city isn't so safe either.

I find the number and press it with my left pointer finger. A voice answers.

"Who is it?"

"Long time no see. I'm doing fine, what about you?" Silence

"...Riku!?"

A laugh escapes my mouth. I don't think she's changed, in personality perhaps not, appearance…. most likely. Still, it's nice to know some things stay the same.

"Can I be let in? I'd rather not wait until it rains first—if it happens to, that is."

"Of course! It's nice to chat with family. Take the stairs, the elevator is in repair at the moment." And with that I lift my finger, ending the conversation and the buzz goes off. Opening the door, I step in and and begin to climb the stairs in front of me. Third floor here I come.

 ***~1 Minute Later~***

The effort took a lot less than expected. I drudge the lines through my head one more time. Well I'm here, let's get this over with. I guess she'll greet me with a hug. Always caring about others, I should have taught her to put herself before others at times. Caring can be a weakness. Yet, surprisingly, she made it a weapon. I bowed my head and chuckled. How does he find these people?

Walking over to the door on my right, I see the number #12. Yes, this is it. I knock and hear the sound bounce off the walls until it quiets down. Awaiting the response I prepare myself for her "deadly" hugs. I guess I really did miss her hugs, but I'll never tell her that or else I'll never hear the end of it. I hear feet bouncing and thumping as they race to answer the door and just as it began it stopped. The door opens and a purple blur jumps onto me. Knocking us both to the ground, my back will surely be hurting later on.

"It's nice to see you again, but could you please get off of me?" Hands laid out straight and my back stinging from impact. It feels like her squeeze got tighter over the years.

"Sorry, it's just been so long. I couldn't help myself." She said while getting up and giving me a hand.

"It's ok, Ava."

Ava Dranger. She's about 5'6", almost same height as Allen. Dark glowing skin, curly black hair with purple highlights. All dressed in black, jeans, tennis shoes, and her long-sleeved shirt with violet lines going down from the shoulders. I've got to question her on her choice of color. While black is formal, it can take on a more, 'edgy' look, if not handled right. Then again, it might just be this age we're living in. Chivalry and formality are a dying breed, such a shame.

"What brings you here?" Her arms crossed in front of her.

"Can you guess?" A smile playing my words.

"... He's here?" Her voiced laced with the seriousness of the situation. "And I'm one of the candidates, right?

With a nod of my head, both her questions are answered. I can't help but smile. This seems to be truly interesting. Haven't witnessed this in so long. Maybe he knew what he was doing when he came here. Did he plan this ahead of time?

"Any more questions or are you just going to yell and ramble on, just like Allen?"

"Ha! Like I'll ever. Allen has always been like that, surprised he even got married. But onto the question," her gaze turned serious, "I'm indecisive. I'm always moving. I can't stay put and you know that. I'm still keeping the task I was given by him and completing it, even if it takes years, but I won't reject a favor for him." Her gaze shifted to me. "In the end it's your choice not mine, right?" I nod slightly, content with her answer. It's understandable, she's been active these years. She's always been that way since she was a kid, though I never did approve of her way of living.

"Very well, but may I ask? Why are you here, in Hellsalem's Lot? Doesn't seem like the place you'll visit."

"...True, but I don't mind. The weirdness makes it seem normal. I feel,...content, if you know what I mean. We never had a normal childhood and maybe that's why Allen's here and why I'm visiting. I never regretted the path I took and I'll continue to do so until it kills me. "

My smile gone and the stoic stoniness masking my face before had returned., "Hmm. Very well, I got the answers I need. Hope we meet again, this time sooner. Make sure not to get killed. Something tells me this city is on the verge of chaos."

"I can't make any promises but I can try to see you sooner. I do miss home and Allen probably does too but he'll never admit it. We both know that."

"It's nice seeing you too, have a good day." As I descended down the stairs, I stop and whirl to her: "And make sure to get the job done. NO mistakes, you got me?"

"Yes, as always. You have a good day too, Riku." And with that she closes the door and I continue on.

Why must I feel this now. That something might go wrong and I can't do anything. I promised to protect him but how can I when I'm not there? Ugh, I need to clear my head. I saw a bar not far from the station when I first arrived, I'll head there, it might calm my nerves. Maybe help me make a final decision. I better be careful though, this city isn't safe as one might think even at night. I need more vacation time.

 ***~19 Minutes Later~***

I'm getting slow or is it the city itself? I don't want to bother right now, I just want to relax. Stepping up to the dark painted brown oak door, I put my left hand and pull. The bar smells rather clean and the pink lighting makes it seem calm. Stepping in and closing the door, the warmth of the building embraces me. The bar is thriving with empty seats, a good place to sit. The booths and tables seem to be full of beyondians, chatting and simply drinking away. Walking up to the bar I sit and tap the table to get the bartender's attention letting my right arm to rest at a ninety degree angle.

"What would you like, sir?" Voice sounded distorted and faint but understandable. The beyondian had a shell shape head with a line in the crown going up and down in a crooked direction. The bottom was semi-flat, with the head dipping in the middle where talons on either side of the bottom head meet and the mouth in the middle, located on the top of the neck where both skull and spine meet. They're wearing a tuxedo with a dark red bow.

"What do you have that makes people forget and relax?" Hinted with sarcasm.

"It's too dangerous for humans to consume. We only offer them to those that can handle the effects it causes." He smiled apologetically. My eyebrows perked up. They actually have something like that? I made a mental note to get my hands on it before I left, or at least the recipe.

"Very well, then give me a shot of the beyond scotch that was mentioned to me."

"Good choice. It's the number one drink around here."

"Is it? Is there a reason why? Don't answer that, please. Had enough questions and answers thrown at me already, don't need anymore."

Pouring the glass of scotch in front of me, they leave when it's deemed full. Grabbing it with my left hand and bringing it to my mouth, I could already smell the strong scent it emits.

Taking it a drink from it, a rush of electricity goes threw me and I feel exhilarated. I must also remind myself to take some back along with its recipe, too. What to do, what to do? I must make a choice and fast, but how do I make that? Then I also have that woman I need to find and report to her family back in Japan to get some cash. At least I got many things done today, I call that a win.

"Relaxing or simply having fun?" A voice breaks the silence. That voice was all to familiar. It must be Chain. Her voice interrupting my thoughts, and drink suspended in mid air, centimeters from my mouth.

"Is it important, and is there a difference between the two? Either way you're enjoying yourself."

I don't turn to look at her. Precious silence drains away, as I formulate an answer.

"... I found some info on that woman you were looking for." A pause. A high probability that she still doesn't trust me. 

"You did?", his voice holds a thin line of surprise. "You didn't need to. I was going to make that my adventure tomorrow morning."

"Consider it payback for helping earlier today. I rather not live being in dept."

"That makes both of us. And thank you, for the help. But... what is the information you found?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see her move to sit down on my left. She orders the same drink as me yet she didn't say a word, the bartender moves silently along the bar, already preparing a drink. I took note: she must frequently come here. Her blazer's gone and she doesn't' care. She must be a freespirit, there can't be no other answer but with the solemn look in her eyes, it looks like she might be an old soul too. Her front faces me and I face towards the bar, and she doesn't seem discouraged.

"Her name is-"

"Sara Yokoyama. I know. Tell me something I don't." A smile creeps on her face, it looks mischievous to say the least. Almost sadistic.

"She worked at a bakery located near the center of the city. Her coworkers describe her as happy, loving, caring, and encouraging. Though they also did say that she was rather quiet."

"Is she still working there or did she change profession?"

"Neither. A couple months back the building was collapsing due to shocks from a explosion at a bank robbery which made it to them a couple blocks down. She tried saving as many people as she could and stayed behind. Everyone got out but her and the building collapsed. "

"Is she buried or waiting for family to come?"

"Family."

"I see." A beat passes in silence. "At least she died a hero, now I just got to explain this to her family. I'll come claim her corpse and get her cremated for transportation back to Japan. Should cost less," she shrugs."I hope that's the case."

"Why are you doing this?" She asks. "Going out of your way to help others."

"It's not so much helping but trying to survive." I put my drink down on the table but I don't let go. "Yet you aren't worth understanding that matter either. I help because, help was given to me when I didn't have any. I was lucky, not everyone has it you know."

Her head tilts to the left, encouraging me to explain further. "I remember once being told, 'Luck isn't something that just happens coincidentally, it is a blessing, a gift and few have it.' At the time I found it to be nonsense, but now I find it to be true. "

"Oh?" Her smile gone but still listening to my words.

"Sometimes to have luck you must give up what makes you happy or what isn't necessary." A sad smile appears on my face as I recall the laughter that now echoes in my head. Her gaze now somewhat serious. Searching, is the right word for it. As if trying to read me. No, that isn't right. It's as if she's trying to read my soul.

"Why?"

"Because hope and luck appear from surprise and despair. To let go means another adventure awaiting."

"You talk as though you have experience."

"Don't we all?" She only smiles and nods with understanding.

"Now, why is a woman such as yourself still roaming the city at night. It doesn't seem safe." A laugh escapes my mouth as she gives me a threatening look. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Calm down."

 ***~Next Morning~***

After having talked last night, we left our separate ways. I managed to find a motel and booked a room for one night, at the moment I'm walking back to the train station. Thankfully I'm not hungover. The city still shrouded in darkness, awaiting the suns kiss. Looking up, the sun's rays break through the clouds illuminating the city below. Though warmth greets the day, it's still a bit cold. What a fun and interesting adventure. They never begin out this way and I'm glad for it.

A laugh escapes my mouth. My decision was made by itself. Luck sure has its way and I'm thankful for it. The answer was facing me this whole time and this city is in for a whole lot of chaos.

Chain Sumeragi, I hope you're ready, because you are the one to take on this task. I trust you will complete it and have fun along the way. It's going to be a handful but I assume you've handled much worse.

Stepping into the train station and boarding the train I take one last look. It's going to be a while before I come back. Taking a seat in one of the booths, I stare out the window as the train begins to move. The city running backwards as the train zooms forward. Yes, this is going to be fun.

And I'm looking forward to it.

12


	2. Ch2 Mornings Mission

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Asura136

 **CHAPTER 2: Mornings Mission**

 ****The mornings kiss illuminates the weird chaotic city known as Hellsalem's Lot. Scoping it from the darkness it layed in and waking the drowsiness. The sounds of cars moving increased from the previous night and the citizens go about their normal lives within the cities confines. A foggy cloud hangs above the city but it doesn't stop the strange form of life that has taken over the place. While coexisting for a short time, it has already made a impact on society, and it only seems to be growing.

Within a one bedroom apartment sleeps a woman on her left side, dressed in a white dress-up shirt with the two buttons popped open and black pants and shoes. The sun's rays shine through opened curtains, the room basked in the mornings hug. The bed sheets ruffled about, empty alcohol bottles on tables and desks, clothing hung from a string and drying. A small wall separates the bed from the kitchen and entrance with the bathroom door located left as well as small kitchen table located far right. A small living room in front of the bed accompanied by red chairs and a tan coffee table. A dark table located left of the first chair and a darken desk right of the second chair, the tv hidden behind a bag of garbage. The apartment being a bit of a mess with bottles and clothing laying about.

The woman stirs awake at being kissed by the sun. Seeming rather annoyed at being woken and with a headache no less. A muffled grunt escapes her throat and onto her pillow. Last night being something worth remembering and maybe worth not remembering either. Being hungover isn't fun. As if to make the matter worse her phones goes off, a miniature Blackberry Bold 9930, that shrieked like a banshee whenever it rung. How _fortunate_ for it to do so just as she wakes up with a splitting headache..

 ***Chains POV*  
**

Despite the sun waking me up I still kept my eyes shut. I shouldn't have drunk so much last night, I'm regretting it now. I'll get up in a minute.

As if on cue my phone begins to ring. Letting out a muffled grunt, I open up my eyes and extend my right arm. Grabbing my phone and seeing the caller ID. It's Klaus. Reluctantly, I answer the call.

"Good morning to you Chain. Sorry if my call was unexpected but sense there's no work today, I call to tell say that all of Libra has a day off." Klaus, ever so the gentleman. "Have a nice day."

Day off, huh? Maybe I could use it to be productive today. But first, I should do something about the headache. I think I had some painkillers in the cabinet and some miso soup in the fridge.

Using what strength I had, I pulled myself from the comfort of my bed. Needless to say, my body disagreed. Aches woke on every part of me. I must have of slept in an awkward position last night. Bring my right hand up to my head, holding it as I leaned in pain. I really am regretting drinking that much. Probably time I get some more medicine for hangovers. And like that I got out of bed and onto my two feet, hand still on my head. I grunt in numbing pain and walk to the cabinet to get the medicine.

As I reach my destination, I take out the medicine and swallow a pill. I open the fridges door and take out the miso soup, warming it in the microwave. As it takes its time I press a button on the coffee machine and wait till it warms up too. Yet I can't get what I heard last night. The stranger was probably the most normal person I've seen in this whole city. That's probably why he was also creepy. Still, the look in his eyes when smiling, it didn't seem right, something was off about him, but what? As I pondered through my thoughts of the stranger I encountered the other day, the alarm goes off on the microwave followed by the coffee machine. With a sigh, I open the door and take out the soup, then pour myself some coffee on a mug, taking a seat on the armchair after kicking off some garbage.

Maybe I should clean today. It has been feeling stuffy lately. While I take a sip of the soup, I come up with a plan to get the job done faster, all while swallowing the last sips. Putting the container down, I pick up my coffee, holding it with both hands. I am rather curious who he was and his purpose to coming to this city. Taking a sip f the coffee, a few memories of our conversation came back but I still can't make most of it. He said something rather interesting and very, particular. Instead of pondering about this man, I should get started on cleaning.

And Like that I finished the coffee, put both the mug and container in the sink, rolled up my sleeves and got busy.

 ***~2 Hours Later~***

With a sigh I flopped onto my arm chair, a second cup of coffee held in my hands. I think that has been the longest clean I've ever had. No matter, it provided an outlet for today. With mug held in hands upon my lap, I lean back in the chair, close my eyes and smile. Yet as I relax, the stranger comes to mind, his words echoing across my thoughts, smile turned to a frown. His words remembered and repeating.

"Sometimes to have luck you must give up what makes you happy or what isn't necessary." Is what he said, yet his smile hinted a sad memory or perhaps, a sorrowful past? But most of all, what did he mean by it? Earlier he was talking about how luck is a gift and a blessing, not something that happens at random. Just what exactly was his purpose to coming to Hellsalem's Lot? He was so elusive, he was hiding something.

Letting out a grunt, I can't but think myself an idiot. There he was and I didn't question him further. Despite his quietness and mysterious aura, he was straight forward with his answers. Though it might have also not made a difference. Still, I wish I knew more to his situation. One doesn't come to Hellsalem's Lot just for a quick visit. This place is riddled with random miracles, chaos and crime. Thinking on it, it just might contradict what he said yesterday. If luck really is a gift and a blessing, then why is the city also known for its miracles or is it the inhabitants of the place?

Certainly he would find this fascinating, no doubt about it. I do wonder if he ever find the people he was looking for. He seemed very serious on getting his job done and trying to avoid mistakes. I imagine, last night was when he had some fun in a really long time.

Content with that, I begin to relax once more, hoping to erase the stranger from my mind even if it's for a few hours. Yet, my phone decided now not the time to relax as it rang, stopping the mug a few inches from my mouth. Who could it be this time; hopefully not the monkey. I've got to make note, to make the next time I step on him extra painful. Putting down the mug on the coffee table, I get up and walk to the bed table and pick up my phone. It's the Chief. I answer the call.

"This is Chain."

"Ah, Chain. So glad you picked it up quickly. I heard from Klaus that you got the day off, but I was wondering if you could come quickly to the bureau and help with a few things. This should be a quick visit. " From his end I could hear some female voices and the deputy chief. I guess the issue has to do with the other members of the bureau.

"I'll arrive as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Chain!" The Chief sounded relieved and I could hear some silence from his end. Did they hear the conversation? And with that I end the call. Guess my day off turned into work once more. Might as well take a shower and brush my teeth before I head out.

 ***~15 Minutes Later~***

All dressed in my proper attire for the day, I go to the bed table and get my phone, checking for any missed texts or calls. There seems to be none so I put the phone away in my pocket. Walking over to the coffee table I pick up the mug. The coffee has cooled but its still warm enough to be consumed. Bringing the mug closer to my mouth, I smelled the scent it emitted and a wave of nausea spreads to my stomach. I put down the mug back on the table and rush to get a glass of water. Gulping down the water, the nausea seemed to fade. It's probably the hangover. I need to make a note to go to the pharmacy after going to the bureau first.

I make sure everything is locked and in its place. I may not use the door often but it's always good to be sure. The neighbors aren't worth trusting, especially in this city. As I reach the window and lift it, just as I am about to step out, I take one last look behind. To be honest, I don't know what impulsed me to do that, but I could have sworn I heard a child's laughter.

Closing the window behind me and making sure its locked, I jump from the emergency fire stairs to lamp post on the other side of the street. I stop and take a look around and below me. I still can't help but think how I ever got here. It only seems like yesterday all my work was kept secret. I better hurry, who knows what could happen in the time I'm not there. And so I begin to jump from building to building, lamp to stop light, etc. As long as it's there I will jump and land on it, making sure to not always been seen unless wanted.

 ***~20 Minutes Later~***

A few feet from me stands a building. It looks normal enough, but the inside is a whole different story. While I do work for Libra, I originally work for a Werewolf Bureau made up of five female commandos. Used to be six, buts thats a long story. The ones in charge are the Chief and the Deputy Chief. The bureau was assigned to Libra once it got big enough and recognized as a threat to any evildoers. Yet some missions still remain secret, even from Libra.

Taking one last jump I land on an extended frame of a window, I knock to get their attention and sure enough they stopped while they were doing and turned to face me. I simply just raised my arm, hand extended in a frozen wave that said "hey." I open the window and step in, closing it behind me as I do. No point in fading in when it's not locked.

"Chain!" I turn around to see Emelina Anderson running to hug me. She's a tall woman with short light navy hair with a hint of gray and similar eye color, light skin complexion, dressed in black dress pants, similar shoes to mine, a white tank top covered by a black slick and thin sweater with a high collar reaching to her lower cheek. She also happens to be the senior werewolf commando. "We're sorry you had to come in today, but we need your help."

"And what exactly do you need help with?" A stupid question to ask, it was obvious from their argument.

"We can't decide on which method is more effective for our next oppression. Our target is not far from arriving to the city and he must be eliminated before his plans can be put into action. "

"If he's staying at a hotel or a personal place of his, then the protocol should be the same."

"That's what it should be but the thing is..." And leaving it at that, she went and picked up a folder only to hand it to me.

Opening the folder, inside were papers full of information about the target. Including pictures, spendings, medical bills, etc. Most interesting of all were the pictures of where he's staying. It seems he booked a room at a five-star hotel and the troubling issue is getting in and avoiding the guards posted around him twenty-four-seven, yet we can fade in and out of existence so why is this troubling them? I look up with a confused look, expecting a further explanation.

"It's not the fading out of existence part that's bothering us, it's the route for which to take. We need to hack and take control of the security system in place and then get to the target before he leaves when they realise something is off."

"Why take control of the system?" 

"It'll distract the workers from attending to the target."

"Is he staying in the penthouse?"

"No, he's staying in a hotel room on the third floor." I met her gaze, looking up from the folder and its contents. A look of seriousness marred her face.

"What are the methods put out in the table so far?"

"Get in from the roof and hack the system in less than a minute, afterwards head towards the target as quick as possible. Second, hack the system halfway and then two of us cause a dissertation in the lobby while the other three move to the targets room and knock the guards then eliminate the target. Third, have three head to the targets room and have one knock out the guards and keep watch, while two head inside, meanwhile two of us hack the security. There were a couple others but they weren't as good. "

"Hmm...How many computers are there?" A silence of surprize fills the room.

A pause. Then the room goes into action, looking for that one piece of information.

"Found it!" Emeline yells. "Let's see, ah, there are four computers within the hotel connected to the security system in place." Reading off the information on the paper.

Closing the file, I walk closer to the table and toss it on top. "If it's here, then we can get in by access through the roof. Four of us will have to hack through the system to take control. The last one will have to take out guards or better yet, get in the room by window and eliminate the target by themselves."

The Deputy Chief decides to speak up. His voice more straightforward than usual. He's a man with sharp facial feature, including the ears. All dressed in white formal clothing, underneath his blazer is a red dress-up shirt with a violet tie. His hair is a mellow shade of green, expect for a yellow strike on the right side. Two bangs looking somewhat like talons sticking out and onto his forehead.

"If the guards are stationed by the door, won't they hear the gunshot?" 

"A silencer will be attached to the gun."

"Hmm."

Emeline jumps in to the conversation. "I'm onboard with this plan and it seems like we can't come up any others that we can agree on. "

With everyone looking at each other as if to confirm the decision, they all nodded in agreement, even the Chief and Deputy Chief.

"If that's all, then I'll head back home." Everyone went back to their routines and acted as if this never happened. Assuming the panic earlier, I can guess that the plan will be set in motion quite soon. I was just about to leave when Emeline called my name.

"Chain, hold up." I turned around and there she was with a smile. "The girls and I are planning on having a girls night out and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Without thinking I replay: "No, thank you, but thanks for the offer."

I can't think of what caused me to say that. It was as though it was on instinct but that doesn't make sense either, I'm always up for a girls night out with the bureau. Looking at her face, she was a bit shocked and to be honest so was I. It might even be showing on face.

"You sure you're ok?" I could only nod to her question.

With a wave I turn to leave and just as I about to the open the window, she grabbed onto my left arm.

"You...smell different."

"I can't see as to why that might be. I didn't do anything different in my morning routine."

She didn't seem convinced and I'm not sure why she might think that, but she accepted the answer nonetheless. Letting go, she raises her hand in a still wave, smiles and says: "Alright, be safe going home."

I reply with a smile, open the window and jump to the next building not bothering to close the window behind me. The office seemed a bit tense, having a window open will help get that out. As I continue my way home, I thought I should play a little. Phasing my form on sight, I jumped and landed on on-going traffic, appearing a few feet from a truck. Taking a look the driver was shocked and tried to stop, I phased out and appeared again on a building, facing the intersection. With arms crossed, I let out a laugh. The driver stopped their truck and got out, holding up traffic and getting honked at. They sure are frantic and very angry. With one last laugh I leap from the scene so I won't get wind feeling very refreshing. It was very amusing. A good way to ease out the tensions from this morning.

Halfway home I remembered I need some medicine for future hangovers and so I stopped at the pharmacy. As I landed in front of the store and about to open it, I heard someone trip and fall followed by a kids cry. On a day like this I would simply ignore it, the kids in this city are pretty tough and can handle themselves, but for a strange reason I turned and walked over to the kid. All I could think was hope they were okay.

Kneeling down I saw that it was a girl about ten years old. Tan skin, green eyes and long cider hair. Round facial features, dressed in a navy sweater, and light blue pants, along with white tennis shoes and socks with two red stripes going all around. A sleeve of her sweater was rolled up due to the fall and I could see a small wound formed, it was oozing a few drops of blood. I gently help her stand up and pat her down. Patting her head, reassuring her that everything is okay.

"You alright? That was a terrible fall and it seems you got yourself a small cut." Lifting my hand from her head and grabbing her right arm with both hands, examining her wound all while kneeling down to her height.

A small and quite reply escapes her lips, she was tough but it sounds like she might cry.

"I'm okay. Thank you for helping me ma'am."

"What were you doing roaming around this city all by yourself and where are your parents?"

"My dad is at work and my mom has the day off. She told me to take a walk around the block if I wanted since she's cleaning and didn't want me to get bored."

"Hmm. Does it hurt?"

"A little but I'll be fine." A smile appears on her face. She's confident but I still can't help for what's taking me over.

"Lets go inside the store and get some disinfectants and bandaids, okay?"

"Mom said not to talk or go anywhere with strangers."

"She must be a very good mother then. In that case. I'm Chain, nice to meet you and your name would be?"

"My name is Nova."

"Well nice to meet you, Nova. Such an amazing name you have."

She giggled lightly. , "My dad picked it out. He really loves space and wants me to be something big when I grow up. I still don't understand what he means by that though." A chuckle escapes my smiling face. "Who picked out you name, miss?"

"My mother. She thought I would always make lasting connections in life and she and father agreed to my name."

"I like your name. It sounds cool." A laugh appears and she joins in.

"Shall we head in? It isn't good if we leave it the way it is, you might get sick."

"I don't want to get sick. Mommy and daddy would be sad. Lets go." Letting go of her hand, I stand up and walk over to the door. Putting my left had on one of the double doors and opened it, signing for her to go first. She says, "Thank you." and walks in. I step in and close the door behind me. I pat her head and point to which aisle we're going to look at. I've been here a couple of times and in that time I managed to memorize the place by heart.

"While I take a look at the disinfectants, you look at the bandaids and see which one you want."

She nods to my statement and takes a look at what they have to offer.

"Lets see..." I should probably get one that's effective on a child and hopefully won't be too painful. I wince slightly as I remembered those days as a kid when I got hurt a lot by running around. Picking one up I take a closer look. Kills about 99.99% of germs, thinking back she get hurt on the sidewalk and its never clean. This might have to do, while it can damage some tissue it's also the most effective way to help clean the wound, only downside is that it might take a bit longer to heal. I can only let out a sigh of content, the others seem to be too strong. While thinking, I feel a tug on my blazer coming from my left. I look down and see her with a smile. Her smile is very toxic.

"Look, I found the ones I like. It contains the colors of the rainbow." I pat her head and she lets out a giggle.

I hand her the disinfectant and say: "Go stand in line for me, okay? I got to get one more thing."

She nods and replies, "Got it. Make sure no on cuts in front of us." 

She runs off to get in line all while smiling with content. I head off to the isle to which I originally came for. The feeling that I felt earlier comes back. It seems it's rather pointless to get the medicine for the hungover when I feel like I'm never going to use it and yet I ignore it. I know it's going to come back and slap me across the face. Picking the usual medication, I walk back to her. I hold out my hand to hand the stuff of me so I could pay.

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

"I did, thank you for asking." The kid sure is cute, she better be careful in the future or rather everyone should be careful of her. Who knows, she might become a bit of a troublemaker.

Stepping up to the counter I put the stuff down plus one lollipop, making sure she isn't looking and lucky for me she was gazing outside the glass doors we came in. I pay for everything and grab her hand, making sure its her left and not right, going outside and sitting on a bench next to the door we went in through earlier. I take out the bandaids and the disinfectant.

"Hold out your right arm, sleeve rolled back. This might hurt and you won't lie it but I beg you, please bear with it ok?" I give a sympathetic smile and she nods with glee. "Cover your mouth if you think you might scream."

Pouring some of the hydrogen peroxide on her would, she lets out a yelp but keeps quiet. Her left hand still at her side. She's a really strong girl, she'll be a great woman one day, no doubt about that. I blow on her wound hoping it might soothe the pain. She flinches as the sudden gust of wind touches the opening of her skin. The bubbles die out sooner than expected, signaling the wound is clean as can be. I open the box of bandaids and take a purple one out. Unwrapping it from its seal and placing it on the wound, rolling her sleeve down afterwards.

"There all done. Feeling better?"

"It still hurts but it hurts less, than before."

"Here take these with you back to your home. And while you're at it, here's a treat, for being a good kid and for being strong." I said handing her the bag containing the bandaids and disinfectant, the lollipop separate from the two. I remembered to take out the pills I bought for myself before giving her the bag.

"Thank again for helping me. Most people would ignore it." Her words made me remember what I initially wanted and was going to do.

"It's nothing. Remember to tell your parents of what happened today, don't make them worry."

"Alright, I promise I'll tell them. Well, have a nice day." With a wave and a giggle, she ran off home. I couldn't help but smile. She truly was wonderful and it's hard to find kids like that nowadays, well at least in this country. Deciding that my adventure was done for the day, I made my way back home. It's barely the afternoon and I'm already tired, it must be the side effects of last night.

Getting home, I phase through the window and take a seat on one of the arm chairs. I lean back and reflect on my day. I can't answer some of the weird actions I did today or reactions. I decided its best to just drink some coffee and get some of the energy I lost today. Standing up I walked to the kitchen, taking off my blazer and placing it on the armchair and making sure to bring the mug left on the coffee table, legs feeling as though pulling iron. I take out the pills and put them in the cupboard, pressing the button on the coffee machine to warm it up and brew some more coffee.

Hearing it go off, I pick it up and pour some of it in the mug. I swirl it around a bit and brought it up to my mouth but once more, the scent it emitted cause the nausea to come back. I put the mug down and cover my mouth with my right hand. I once more rush for a class of water and gulp it all down. Perhaps it's best I steer clear of coffee for the day. I guess I'll just cook myself something to eat for the day, the fridge should be full so there shouldn't be a problem. Now I just need to cook something spicy to soothe that craving I've been having all morning.

 ***~20 Minutes Later~***

I decided to cook some curry rice with some chicken and extra spices to make it as spicy, though I've tasted much hotter food before. Serving myself a plate I take a seat on the table, chopsticks in right hand and begin to eat. I was a bit disappointed, it wasn't as spicy as I hoped. I should make a list on what to buy next time I go to the grocery store, perhaps I might find spicer spices. Content my future plans and the meal I was having, my phone began to ring. Putting down the chopsticks on top a napkin, I stand up and walk to the armchair, picking up my blazer and grabbing my phone from the right pocket. It's Emeline.

"This is Chain."

"Chain, glad you picked up!" She sound rather enthusiastic. "I was wondering if you got home without any problems?"

"It was a pleasant way back home."

"You sure nothing special happened on the way back?"

"Yes, nothing special."

"Not even a little girl tripping and you helping her?" I'm silenced for a moment, shocked that she would know that. When I left she was still in the office. "Chain?"

"How did you know?" Now adopting a more serious tone and expression.

A giggle. "I decided to take a look around the city on my home and stopped on a lamppost near a house. There I heard a little girl telling her parents of what happened to her earlier today. She was going off about a nice woman appearing from nowhere and helping clean her wound when she tripped and fell, giving her a treat afterwards. "

"And?"

"I leaped down and interrupted their conversation. Asking the little girl if she knew or remembered the woman's name. And to my astonishment she replied with: 'Her name was Chain.' She said you were like an angel. I think you might have an admirer."

I stayed silent for a few seconds, knowing at the other end she was smirking or, more likely, smiling.

"I was just minding my own business when I heard her trip and fall. She's a kid, I couldn't leave her alone if she got or was hurt." I can't believe what I'm saying.

"It seems you really do have motherly instincts. I'm so proud of you!" I let out a sigh, knowing she'd bring this up later if I didn't do anything .

"Don't mention this to the others."

"Promise, but they'll find out eventually."

"I'll deal with that when it comes to it." Silence soon filled our conversation until she broke it.

"I'm still wondering, are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You smelled different than usual and that raised some alarms for me."

"I'm perfectly fine, so don't worry. I might have gotten a scent rubbed off on me, by one of the customers when I was at the bar last night."

"That sounds about right. Still up for a girls night out?"

A smile paints itself on my face.

"I'm still gonna have to reject that offer, tempting as it sounds."

"Well your loss. See ya tomorrow and have a pleasant day." I laughed before replaying.

"Thank you and see you tomorrow." The call ends and I walk over to the nightstand and plug in my phone. Battery is at 14%.

Let's see its 4:30 pm right now and I've still got time before bed. Might as well have some fun or at least see if there's anything left to do.

 ***~4 Hours and 30 Minutes Later~***

It's 9pm and I'm going to bed now. I spent the last 4 hours and 30 minutes relaxing. Watching TV shows, movies, news and reading any books I hadn't read, most being horror. Getting changed into my blue pajamas fit for winter, it still being cold outside, brushing my teeth and washing my face, I make my way to my bed. Getting under the sheets and letting my head rest on the pillow. I turn to my left and stare at the few rays of moonlight that get through my closed blinds and curtain. It was a rather interesting day and I actually enjoyed it. I am very glad the girl was able to smile and tell her parents of her adventure.

"Then why do I still feel as though I didn't complete everything today?" My eyes getting droopy, I didn't bother thinking about it. In the end it was probably nothing but a feeling.

Pulling the blankets closer to me to try and get as much warmth as possible, I begin to close my eyes due the sleepiness taking over, besides I'm gonna have to deal with the shit monkey the next day. Hopefully tomorrow will be full of excitement.

12


	3. Ch3 We're Going Where?

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Asura136

 **CHAPTER 3: We're Going Where!?**

Though still dark out in the city, some life began to awaken and start the heart of a never resting bubble. The wheels and honks of cars could be heard, the tapping and stomping of feet bouncing off buildings, and the roars and whistles of monsters making the music to the city. Within an apartment complex, sleeps a woman with a raven bob hairstyle. Beneath the blanket she wears a long and warm blue pajamas. Light seeps through covered curtains and closed blinds. The woman stirs from her sleep, though still very early in the morning.

To start a day off, one must be up early. In this city, no one waits for you and no one will protect you, especially when sleeping. Not to mention, a simple apartment complex could soon be turned into a hotel and and its penniless tenants kicked out before you know it.

On her nightstand to the left of her bed, sit her phone and alarm clock. Phone fully charged for the day and the clock silent with no noise to make. The room still dark but clear enough to see and the sounds barely noisy. A perfect way to start off the day.

 ***Chains POV***

As my eyes open, I see the time on my alarm clock, 4:30 am. I never did set it up to alarm me to wake up; there was never a real need since I always wake up very early in the morning. I always find it funny when people ask me why I wake up at such an ungodly hour, my only response is that "it must be a werewolf thing." I get up whether I want to or not, this has become a daily routine by now and gives me time to rest before heading to work.

Leaving the comfort and warmth of my bed, I head to the bathroom. I pick up my toothbrush and begin my morning routine. I'm not really tired, but I' not fully awake either. After cleaning my teeth, I turn on the shower. Testing for the right temperature.

 ***~10 Minutes Later~***

After getting out of the shower and having gotten dressed in my usual work attire, I take a look at my phone, incase I missed any phone calls or text messages. There was nothing and I'm glad to say I'm relieved, it would have been a bother if it was the shit monkey. Putting it down, I make my way to the kitchen. While I usually have coffee this early in the morning, after what happened yesterday I don't think I'll drink it for a while Instead, I decided on brewing some green tea, specially imported from Japan. I've got to remember to thank my parents before the end of this month.

I grab the bagels on top the fridge while I wait for the tea to finish warming up. Grabbing one from the bag, popping it back into my mouth and putting it back on top the fridge. The whistle soon goes off, signing the tea is done and ready. Holding a different mug from yesterday, I pour some of the tea into it and head to the kitchen to table for a seat. I take a look at the alarm clock, 4:45 am, five minutes spent on breakfast as always. Still time before I head to the office, always leaving at around six am.

I decide to turn on the TV and take a look at the news. Troublemaking is the background music to this whole city. Taking a seat in the armchair and tea in left hand, I grab the remote and turn it on. Sure enough, something happened. There's a fifty-fifty chance that something good or bad will occur. Hellsalem's Lot is know for its sinister activities, but not without its miracles either. Today's top news are a mixture of both. A woman paralyzed from the neck down was able to regain function and continue the life she put on pause, the other was nothing new. Apparently another robbery caused by a group of beyondians and humans, caught twenty minutes later, no casualties. The HLPD has gotten slow and more slacking, Libra seems to be doing more of their work, meaning more overtime for us.

 ***~1 Hour and 15 Minutes Later~***

I spent most of the time watching the news and going over some files I had. I might end up doing overtime tomorrow. At the very least, most of my work will be done so I can relax for some time.

I jump from building to building, lamppost to stoplight, fountain to cart and so forth, until I reach my destination, headquarters of Libra. A tall building that blends into the background of this city. There's a window open to let some breeze in as well as an entrance for me. I don't see S.S. and Leo isn't present either. I'll see if Leo is okay later, right now I got to make sure I'm there on time. I leap from the building I'm on and into HQ. Klaus was the first to notice my arrival besides Gilbert.

"Chain, I hope you had a wonderful morning so far." I walk to over one of the twin couches and take a seat.

"It was pleasant." He nods and goes back to typing away on his computer.

I hear the rush of they keys as they're being pressed on. He must be trying to update any reports we have right now and close the cases now finished. For him to be in a rush, must mean he wants to play prosfair.

Prosfair is an alterworld board game that grew popular after the Great Collapse. Rivaling Chess, Go, Gomoku, Chinese Chess and even much that we hear lots of cases in which information and supplies are decided by playing the game. The game has multiple layers meaning multiple boards to which to play on. The longer one plays the harder it becomes. People have died playing the game and some have become masters. I've seen both Klaus and Steven play the game together every so often. Klaus usually wins, leaving Steven to think of new strategies. Gilbert once told me that Klaus is a bit of prodigy when it comes to prosfair. I'll take his word for it, after all, the proof is here in front of me. I play the games once in a while, win or lose, I have nothing to gain except for a few strategies and some information.

I take a look around and see Steven reading over files by his desk. K.K. nowhere in sight and Zed by the bookshelf. I hear the wheels of cart and turn my head to the left and see Gilbert coming towards me. He soon stops and begins to hand me tea.

"I saw you sit down and I immediately knew something was off. Whether you're tired or not, here is some tea. It might help you calm down if you're feeling jumpy today." He hands the cup to me and I gladly accept even though I already had tea before coming here.

"Thank you, Gilbert." He nods and goes about his daily routine. The doors soon open and in comes K.K., looking a bit tense. There's two reasons, one she broke a promise to one of her two sons or she found something interesting and that could mean trouble.

She comes to a halt besides me and Klaus' desk. She takes one look at me, eyes showing a look of interest and confusion before turning away to face Klaus. She lets out a sigh before speaking. I just hope this doesn't mean overtime.

"On my way, I found some information that might just intrigue you." Everyone present stopped what they were doing and turned to face her. Klaus was the first to speak.

"What information would this be?" His voice showed some concern.

"If you can recall, there was a case we had not so long ago. A small time mafia group dealing weapons into and out of Hellsalem's Lot." She tensed up a bit. "There's more to it than we knew."

I decide to speak up this time. "What was it that we missed?"

"This small time mafia was in fact a small branch of the yakuza and to an extent. The leader is described to be young in age, but older than they look and a thirst for blood."

Everyone went silent. Who would have thought that this case lead somewhat deeper than we expected. This would most definitely mean overtime and to the very least no days off until we catch the blood breed if that's what the leader really is. Looking at Klaus I can see he's deep in thought. With this information, it means we must now go and try to gather any more information.

Klaus stood up from his desk and walked to the left side of his desk and besides Steven.

"Normally, I would let you all go individually on gathering intel. There must be small groups of the yakuza still roaming. Though not as dangerous, we might be able to take down any bases they have but because of the circumstances we may not know if there are newly made blood breeds present." He took a breather before continuing. "We will go in groups to investigate this you find any information that might seem helpful call or wait until we can gather as a team again." He leaves to probably tell Gilbert of our situation and plan. As he leaves Steven takes the stand.

"Alright. The teams will Leo, Zed and Zapp. Chain and K.K. Lastly, Klaus and me. We'll leave Gilbert and Phillip to hold down the fort." Everyone nods without complains. "Let's roll out."

I put down the cup of tea, still full as when Gilbert gave it to me. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. I stand up and follow K.K. down the elevator, a rare occurrence for me, but not unheard of. Arms folded and waiting for us to reach our destination. I could feel K.K.'s gaze on me but I chose to ignore it, that is until she broke the silence.

"You were sitting once I came in. Is there anything wrong?"

She's always been very motherly.

"Nothing."

"Different morning routine?"

"Same as always."

"Love interest?"

"No."

"Hmmm." I don't see why me sitting on the couch is any different from me coming in and then leaving the office, she continued.

"There's obviously something different."

I turn my head to my left and face her. Eyes meeting.

"I don't feel any different."

"I figured, but it seems or rather feels that you're admitting a different aura. Did anything happen to you? Please be honest with me, Chain."

"I promise, nothing happened to me and nothing will. There's nothing to worry about." I turn my head back just as we reach the lower floor and open the right door and into an ally. "Shall we get going?"

"Couldn't have said it better, but we're continuing this talk later."

She walks over to her red shiny bike, puts on her helmet and rides off. I jump onto the nearest lamppost and chase after her. Something tells me this might be one tough case.

 ***~25 Minutes Later~ ***

We eventually stop at a rundown shop on the quiet but troublesome part of town. I jump down and land besides her bike just as she gets off, helmet included. The windows are board up except for a blue paint and white rim on the windows is flaking down. The raven umbrella overhang has holes and rotting away. Must have been made out of cheap materials.

I turn to K.K.

"What's the plan- or do we just barge in?"

She looks at me with a smile.

"We're going to to walk in and gently talk to who's ever in charge." She took out her guns. I smile back, as I got out mine.

"Alright. I'll make sure to show the utmost manners."

With that we walk down the stars as quiet as possible and look at one another, smiles plastered on our faces. We nod and barge in through the door.

A couple minutes later we have the whole place tied up. The lackys have all been defeated and all that's left is the boss. I turn my head to him and see that he's quivering in a corner between a table the wall. He's of Japanese descent, almost if not, all Yakuza are. He's dressed in a black suit, coal hair combed back with jell, sunglasses covering his eyes and a skinny mustache. On his left hand is a golden watch. Though the design is simple and it looks like it'll break any second, a waste of money if you tell me.

"Care to have a nice chat?" I ask.

He simply stares at me and quivers at my question. I sigh. This is going to be a long day. I point my gun at him with my right hand.

"We could go the easy way or I can fill you with holes. The choice is yours."

K.K. jumped in to this "conversation."

"Listen here, you pathetic excuse for a mob boss. Compared to what I plan to do you got two nice choices to choose from."

The man jumps for the last time but answers as he sees my finger pressing on the trigger. Maybe I should have at least put one hole in him just to speed things up.

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you anything. Just please don't shoot me."

K.K. responds for both of us. "Then speak unless you want the alternative."

Not wasting a single second, he began to speak. "I didn't want to come here. I had two choices from my boss, die or come to this city. I was originally supposed to be here for six months before heading back to Kanazawa, Japan. Once we heard that Libra raided our biggest hideouts, we then thought we were done here and considered a failure. That wasn't it."

He took a big breather this time before continuing his tale.

"Once the boss was informed, we thought were heading back home to face our punishment. Instead we were told to continue our operations or meet a fate worse than death. Needless to say, most of us decided to stay in this hell of a city."

This was intriguing. Usually the Yakuza would come back to their boss and face punishment for what a they failed to complete. For them to stay after a failure could mean this is much troublesome than we thought. I had a question and I need the answer.

"Yakuza face punishment either by seppuku or a lost finger. What could be worse than death?"

He was reluctant to answer. K.K. repeated the question.

"Answer the question. What could be worse than death?" He spoke.

"We don't know, but one thing's for sure. Once you meet the boss, you'll never be heard of again. There are rumors spreading among us and even the higher ups are confused by the boss and the way he looks." Rumors? Could he mean the never aging and the blood thirst?

"What kind of rumors?" He froze at the mention of that.

"Our boss was a man in his sixties, but one day he left and never came back. Two weeks passed and he appeared out of nowhere. The Problem wasn't that he returned it was that he sounded much younger and different. He was all covered up in heavy clothing even his face, to make it strange, it was June and it was blazing hot. It's not just that."

He gulps before he continues. "Every once in awhile when you where in the same building as him, you can hear screams of terror and then silence. The next day, we see a squad of our own blood units come and clean a room. We are then informed that the boss killed someone that failed him for the last time. The scary part is that the corpses are always drained of blood."

K.K. asked the next question.

"When did this start?"

"Around November of last year. Our major hideouts were raised in December."

With my gun still pointed at him, both K.K. and I look into each other's eyes. We know understand the connection between this situation and the one in Japan. The boss, the Yakuza still present in Hellsalem's Lot. The dealing of weapons and drugs into and out of the city. The cases of missing people and beyondians that have been piling up. The missing cases are dead now and there's no use saving them. The boss isn't actually their boss. Whatever he did or where ever he went, he ran into a blood breed and now that vampire is running the show. We eventually hear the sirens of the HLPD. We left him be as he's useless and defenseless not to mention shaken up. I turned to follow her out of the door.

"あなたはその洞窟で死ぬだろう." (You'll die in that den./Anata wa sono dōkutsu de shinudarou.)

I turn to look at him and was about to question him further when K.K. grabbed my arm. The police was close judging by their sirens. There's no time to question him further. I continued to follow her out and see her get on her bike with a helmet on and she rides off. I phase myself just enough so the HLPD won't see me and jumped to the nearest building across from the hideout and waited until they showed up. SWAT teams and patrol cars were all surrounding the building. They barged in and started pulling Yakuza members into heavy duty vans for transporting criminals. Among them was the leader of this group that we interrogated. He still looked pale and shaken up, if what he said was true, then he will die himself. If not now, eventually. I continued on my way and pursuited K.K. back to HQ.

 ***~25 Minutes Later~ ***

We were the first to arrive back at HQ. I took a seat on the twin couch I sat on earlier. I saw the cup of tea was still there. I grabbed it and began to drink. It was cold, but it was still good and to be honest I rather have it cold right now. K.K. took a seat opposite of me on the couch and began the conversation we put on pause, before the others show up.

"Before we talk about what we heard back there, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Tell? Hmm. Nothing I can think of."

"There's got to be something!" She sighed and relaxed a little on the couch arms and legs crossed.

"There's definitely something different about you today."

"As I said before. I don't feel any different." I pause as I take a look at her. Her gaze meeting mine. "You could be right and I could be wrong. I might be right and you wrong or perhaps it's both."

"Heh. I like the response."

"Thank you."

"You're still not off the hook."

"I wouldn't think so." Just then the door opens and in walks the others.

The first thing I noticed were the scrapes on Zapp, Zed, and Leo. They must have gotten into a brawl as they were out collecting information. I wouldn't be surprised. If you're with that low-life scum, you'll likely get into trouble. Klaus and Steven look as if they seen something disturbing. Gilbert walks in with a tea cart and before the door closes to the kitchen I caught a glimpse of Phillip.

"You all look like you're tired. I made green tea using the finest f tea leaves imported from Japan last month." Gilbert gives me a quick glance. My parents imported too much tea to me. I knew it would last me three months and in those three months they would send more. I decided to give most of the tea to Gilbert. After all, we drink tea and coffee whenever here at the office.

"With Phillip's help. We also made some sandwiches and scones to go alongside your tea. If you have a sweet tooth right now, we also made some cookies. Alongside the raspberry and cheese pie." The sandwiches and pie sound good.

Without even having to turn my head I can hear Leo and the piece of trash watering. While I don't mind Leo, him I do mind. Eventually everyone gets what they want and gather around the coffee table in between the couch and twin couches. During our mini break there was an awkward but tense silence. There wasn't a need to ask and there was no need to answer why. Eventually, once the break was over Klaus broke the silence first.

"Is there any information that you collected that you deem useful?"

There was a silence. I could hear the trouble trio turns their head to each other and back to Klaus. I tuned my head up and saw Steven put his hands into his pocket and lean on Klaus's desk, next to Gilbert. K.K. was sitting with both legs and arms crossed as before but our eyes didn't meet. The trio eventually spoke up. They hit many hideouts but didn't find any leads. Yet, they found so many that their operation can now be called a failure and one job less to worry about now. It seems that shithead is useful for a couple of things and not just a doormat. Steven and Klaus had found some information as to why this happening and who their buyers are but no actual leads. At that moment I turned to K.K. and our eyes met for what felt like the hundredth time today. We had the lead to this case. She spoke up before I had the chance.

"We might have what you're looking for." Everyone turned to face her.

"Chain and I found a hideout containing the person in charge of this operation in Hellsalem's Lot." The shithead spoke up.

"Why didn't you say it earlier?!" I made my voice heard before he continued any further.

"Be quiet monkey. Otherwise you won't hear what we found. Then again that'll just prove how limited your brain is."

He huffed and stood quiet. He would have insulted me back but right now isn't the time and place. I look at K.K., as if telling her to continue. She got the message and went on.

"Their main base isn't here, but in Japan. A city known as Kanazawa."

Steven spoke up. "That's the capital of Ishikawa Prefecture."

She nods and continue snot caring it was Steven who interrupted her.

"There boss went missing sometime in July and the rumors began spreading in November of last year. If anything, I think the culprit we're dealing with here is a blood breed." The fact couldn't be denied. The clues were obvious and the rumors are too many to be false at this point. If he's been feeding the his power would have already replenishment and that means he's at his full potential right now.

At that very moment I remember what the mob boss said. Just when everyone was about to disperse, I spoke what he said out loud for everyone to hear.

"Just as K.K. and I were about to leave, the one in charge of the hideout we uncovered said 'You'll die in that den'. I think we should take this into account."

Klaus broke into conversation.

"You might be right about that. If the rumors are true then, he's had much to drink and no doubt he's replenished his powers."

Everyone felt unease. We deal with blood breeds quite often. One of the main reasons Libra exists, but we never truly dealt with a full powered vampire. We have come close, yet, every time we have managed to stop them from reaching their full potential. Sadly, this isn't the case and we can only prepare for the outcome. The question is, what's our next move? And somehow I think I know the answer.

Steven turned his head to Klaus.

"Klaus. From this information gathered, what do you think our next move should be?"

Klaus was silent for a moment, all eyes were turned to him. Creating a tense atmosphere in the office.

"It would now seem that their base of operations here in Hellsalem's Lot has been solved and not likely to restart anytime soon." He took a breather before speaking the rest of his mind.

"We're not done yet. Assuming the boss is indeed a blood breed then we have no choice but to seal them. If we let them go about their wants it could destruction." The shithead interrupts the boss.

"What do you mean, Chief?" I turn my head away from Klaus and back to the cup of tea in my hands.

"We're going to Kanazawa, Japan." Three. Two...One.

"WHAT?!" I haven't hear them all yell in unison for at least two months now.

K.K. was the first to recover from the "shocking" revolution.

"Klausie, are you sure about this? We're not even sure where their base is located or what kind of operations they're really running."

"Yes, I am very sure. We have no other leads and if its a blood breed in charge then we know for sure what this could mean not just for us but the country itself."

Silence followed after. The news still settling into everyone's mind. Though this wouldn't be the first time we've gone to another country to solve an issue and not the first time it was Japan. I will admit that the first time we went to Japan it was just Gilbert, Klaus and me. Everyone else was too busy with their tasks to join us that time. I finished the tea and put down the cup onto the plate settled on the coffee table. I look outside and realize it's dark. One look at the clock and I can see it's gotten late. Who would have thought it would take the whole day? I get up from I was sitting. I was getting tired and I would prefer to leave before the news rested on the monkey's head. Walking to the window I begin to phase and continue on my way home. But first I have to make a small stop.

 ***Third POV***

K.K. noticed that Chain was missing after finishing her conversation with Klaus. She saw the window closed and concluded she probably phased herself out of this building. She turned her back to the crowd chatting among themselves and spotted Leo alone. She was quick to grab onto him. She grabbed onto his shoulders, making the young man jump in his seat.

"Leo. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Did you notice anything strange with Chain today?" He was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"I thought I was going crazy. Guess not."

"What is that you noticed?"

"Well...Her aura was off. It wasn't her usual color when I first saw her. After taking a good look at her it soon began to fade back to its original shade."

"Hmm."

K.K. let the conversation go after that and took seat next to Leo. Her mind pondering on what she just heard. Is Chain really okay?

 ***Chains POV***

Once I arrived home, the clock on the wall read 1pm. I'm quite tired after all the running today. I get myself ready for bed. As I brush my teeth, the words the mob boss, I guess yakuza subordinate is the right term, said kept ringing in my ears and my visit to him earlier still left me with some missing information. What happened during the period in which their boss went missing and returned? And where is their main base within Kanazawa?

Walking out of the bathroom I take a look around my flat. It's clean, small and everything seems in place. I can't explain the desire to feel secure when I already am. I get under the covers of my bed and face up at the ceiling. There's many questions running through my head and many things that could go wrong. Not to mention the fact the everyone keeps saying there's something different with me and to be honest I think I'm starting to agree with them. In the past I wouldn't behave the way I am right now. There's no answer for my worries or me feeling more tired than usual.

I turn to my right, pulling the covers up to my mouth and let the warmth comfort me from the cold embrace. I begin to feel drowsy. I don't fight the urge to close my eyes. I lock away my thoughts and let myself begin to lose conscious. I need to get up tomorrow morning and prepare to head to work. Without a doubt, tomorrow we'll be discussing plans on the operation. I'll just worry about this tomorrow, right now I want to sleep.

And sleep I will.

12


	4. Ch4 Everything Is Okay

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Asura136

 **CHAPTER 4: Everything Is Okay**

 **Location:** Kanazawa, Japan

 **Mission:** Seal the blood breed and stop yakuza operations.

Notes: Information gathered by various ways. All lead to the same location and same rumors. As of the moment, the location for the main base remains a mystery but many operations have been stopped and handed over to the Japanese government.

Kanazawa, Japan. The capital of Ishikawa Prefecture located in the Hokuriku region of Japan and bordered by the Sea of Japan to the west and Toyama Prefecture to the east. The city is estimated to have a population of about 465,699 people and the city is known for it's well-preserved Edo-era districts, art museums and regional handicrafts. Making it a great place for tourism and a great feeding spot for vampires. Not to mention a place for criminals to run off to when in trouble with the law.

Located in this very city reside two opposing sides, Libra and the yakuza lead by the blood breed. Both aware of one another's presence but neither knowing of each of their location. In a hotel located in the city lies the members of Libra. All are asleep in their rooms alongside their roomates, except for two. A tall man with spiky maroon hair and sideburns. Green eyes with small square thin rimmed glasses and two fangs pointing up from either corner of his mouth. He was dressed in cobalt pajamas and basil slippers. Across from him was a man only a few feet shorter than him but still just as tall. He had messy onyx hair and tawny eyes that look red under different lighting. A thin scar running down the left side of his face. He was dressed in an admiral robe with matching pajama pants and an arctic long-sleeve shirt with slate slippers. Poking from the left side of his neck is a red tattoo that runs to the end of his left leg and seen by few.

Rain scratches against the outside of the building. Inside in a room, both men are sitting down on old wooden chairs inside their room, a rare thing to find in a Japanese hotel. In between them is a small round table with a chess board on it. The onyx haired man smiles as he looks down at the board and the fanged one stares at it with an intense gaze.

"Come on, Klaus. You're making me wait my turn."

Klaus's eyes flicked up from the board, caught on to his teasing. But. He looked down at the board. It was best to think it through than make a reckless move.

"I'm sorry for my long turn."

"Loosen up. Everyone's asleep and no ones present in this room."

Klaus makes his move, still keeping his kings in the back row.

"Your turn, Steven."

The men go on and on until finally they see who's the clear winner. Steven decided to start a small conversation at the brick of his defeat.

"It will be two weeks tomorrow that we've been here and we still don't have the exact location of their base. I don't see them willing giving it us either."

Klaus nods before responding. "You're right on that last part but it seems we've been helping with the crime rates here in this city and as we do that we keep getting information as to the true whereabouts of the bases location."

"I just hope we get the information we want. We can't stay for long and sending in agents once we leave is out of the question."

Steven moves his piece, making his final move. Klaus moved his queen across the board, diagonal of the king. 'Click.'

"Checkmate." Silence. Steven erupted into a quiet chuckle.

"This makes thirteen wins for you and one for me." He took a big breath and let it out. "I'm going to bed now. It's almost one-thirty in the morning."

Klaus nods with agreement. "You're very right on that. Let's both get some sleep now. It's going to be a long day once we all wake up."

Both men crawled into their beds. Steven turning off the lights and sleeping on his right. Taking comfort of the normality outside the window. Klaus brings the blanket up to his collarbone and stares at the ceiling before closing his mint eyes.

 ***~Next Day-Morning~***

The city of Kanazawa slowly woke up from its slumber and went about using energy. The hotel in which Libra temporary resides, little by little springs into life and the members still sleeping, after all it's only four in the morning. In one of the bedrooms in which the two female members of Libra reside in are slumbering in peace. A raven haired female begins to stir in their sleep. The rusting of blankets being shuffled bounce in the room but doesn't disturb the other occupant. After some time, her eyes shot open and she throws the blanket aside, rushing for the bathroom. With a force she opens the bathroom door open, grabbing hold of it and letting go of it, allowing the door to rest at a ninety degree angle. She runs over to the toilet and spills what she had previously eaten. The commotion of her feet pounding against the bathroom floor and the sounds of her vomiting awoken the other sleeping women.

"Chain?" She hears the' pit-pat' of light rain against the window. Followed by the sound of vomiting. "Chain?" No response. Silence rolled soon after.

She slowly gets up from her bed, slowly uncovering herself form the blanket to mask any noise. With light feet, she walks ever so gently towards the bathroom. Upon coming near the entrance she spots Chain leaning her back against the tub opposite the toilet and panting. Her eyes widen and she rushes to her side.

"Chain!" Worry for her friend taking over her thoughts. She kneels down beside her and lays a tender hand on her right shoulder.

"K.K., I'm fin-"

"Bullshit. You're obviously not okay." Letting out a sigh, they stay silent. K.K. breaks that awkward silence between them, turning her head away to face the bathroom entrance.

"I'm surprised they haven't yet come knocking down the door." She then spins her head back to the before her. Not a word said nor a nod of her head in response to K.K.'s comment.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed, you need rest." She softly puts one hand on her back and the other on her arm and help her up. Once Chain was on her feet, they walked back to her bed at a slow pace so not to get her nauseous again. Once reaching the bed, Chain slowly took a seat, exhaling and inhaling breathe. K.K. took a seat beside her.

"Feeling better?" Concern laced her words. Chain nodded. K.K. looked at the time. Four-fifteen in the morning. Knowing Chain, she'll likely won't go back to bed, which gave her time to think of something..

Suddenly she felt a spark of inspiration.

Getting up from Chain's bed, she walked over to her bag at the foot of her bed and pulled out a small container, then strolled over to the small table at the corner of the room, left to K.K's bed and behind the main entrance to the room. She turned on the machine and turned to look at Chain. Her back was still turned to her and her face was looking down. Once she heard the machine stop, she grabbed hold of one of the paper cups and poured water into it, placing a green tea bag. She then, with ease and silence opened the container and took out a small white pill. The pills K.K. holds are hard to get outside of Hellsalem's Lot. Reason being, because it's a sleeping agent specifically designed to make a target fall into sleep within a few seconds by placing it in some drink where it'll dissolve. Too much of this agent and one could be knocked out, hallucinate, go uncousiness, lose their sanity, or even die. Ironically it leaves no want for addiction nor any bad consequence on the body of its user. Due to this, it has been dubbed "Hypno's Sand."

After placing the pill and stirring the drink, she then walks back over to Chain who still remain motionless. She can only conclude that Chain must be embarrassed and/or tired from being woken up so suddenly. She sits back down next to her and hands the drink.

"Here, drink this. It might help you calm down."

Chain took the drink from her hand and took a sip from it. After a few minutes, she finished the drink, cup thrown in the garbage, and laying in bed, fighting the drowsiness taking over. She eventually gives in to it and falls back asleep, missing her four-thirty am routine. K.K. goes back to Chain's bed and covers her with the blanket, before taking a look at the bathroom and getting back into bed. All while trying to answer one thought.

What's going on with Chain?

 ***~2 Hours And 30 Minutes Later~***

Alarms rang within the rooms the Libra members resided, all except one. K.K. decided to wake up early at around 6:30 am. She kept quiet as a mouse and went about her morning routine, checking in on Chain and making sure the woman was still sleeping. Once she was ready she went out into the lobby and waited for the others to wake up. Steven and Klaus were the first to wake and got ready in record time, heading to the lobby. Expecting to see Chain and K.K. already there, only to be surprised to find only K.K. Klaus was the first to address the issue.

"Where's Chain?" Awaiting for the invisible werewolf to appear any second.

"She's sleeping at the moment." Worry was evident in her voice and Klaus picked up on it quick.

Both men took a seat at the table to which K.K. chose.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. No, that isn't the correct wording. I meant to say 'I'm not sure'."

Klaus turned his gaze from her to the table. Having been friends for so long, he could tell when she was upset or worry enough to cause her an early death. To stare at her at these times, wouldn't be the best option, certainly when it involves her family and friends. Still, he was curious where Chain was and if she was okay and so he asked.

"Did something happen to her?"

K.K was silent for a few minutes before answering. "Yes. Almost about 2 hours ago." She paused and took a needed breathe. "She woke up and ran to spill her guts. I'm guessing she was trying to be quiet but I was woken up."

Steven knew he shouldn't say anything, after all K.K. didn't really like him but he began to worry about Chain.

"This is merely hypothetical, but did she get food poison?" Despite being a hypothesis, it was still stupid. The woman had a throat lined with damascus steel and a stomach of grinding gears. Getting food poison would be her last worry and the last thing to happen.

"I don't think so. We all know Chain's as healthy as a horse." Agreement.

"If it was around 4 in the morning then how did you manage to get her back to sleep?"

"I put some of Hypno's Sand into a cup of tea. The doze was very small, it would only make her drowsy enough to go back to bed."

At that moment, Leo, Zed, and Zapp showed up. A good 10 minutes before 7am. Steven stop questioning K.K. and switched to his second-in-command mode. Klaus lifted his head and greeted the men taking a seat on the table. The three of them noticed a member missing, Leo was the first to speak before Zapp did, no doubt to insult her.

"Where's Chain?" Klaus decide to answer his question

"Sleeping. We'll talk more about his later, for now its best for her to rest." Zapp stayed quiet, wondering what happened. Zed accept it and didn't ask any more questions. Leo, took the response but worried that it might have to do something with her aura about three months ago. The three men stayed quiet as Steven detailed the plan for he day and as breakfast was getting ready.

 ***~1 Hour Later~***

Chain woke to the sunlight kissing her eyes. Regretting not pulling the blinds down, but the sound of 'pit-pattering' still lingered. It'll likely be a beautiful day today. She laid in bed covered by the blankets, recalling what occured a couple of hours earlier and for waking K.K. up. She felt guilty as she didn't intend to do that and yet also wondered if it was right of K.K. to have given her that sleeping agent. Though she understood why K.K. did that and didn't blame her but didn't like waking up later than her usual time. It was almost 7:30- fifteen minutes left, breakfast will already be served by now. The idea of eating after what she spilled made her feel nauseous again and quilled the thought.

She got out of bed and went about her daily routine, knowing the team will wait an extra half-hour before leaving the hotel and getting started on their tasks. After taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, combing her hair, etc. She made sure the window was closed and covered by the curtains and the door to be locked behind her. She strolled to the lobby each step feeling like the other. Heavy, weak, unsteady and uneven. This couldn't stop her out in the field, she knew she will recovery soon. Once arriving she saw the team was barely eating and all listening to Steven giving his commands, stopping when he noticed Chain and gave a smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Said Steven.

K.K. got out of her chair and lounged to hug Chain. Trapping her in a cage.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better?"

The woman let go of her before she phased through or pushed her away.

"Yes. I'm feeling better." K.K let out a sigh of relief but still felt a pit of worry lingering.

Both woman took a seat side-by-side on the table. Chain felt relieved at sitting down and letting her legs rest a little before going off to work. Though she loved the rain and cold weather, it could be dangerous when trying to get a footing. Steven resumed his discussion and plan for the day.

Not long after her arriving at the table, Zapp, Zed, and Leo went out of the hotel to begin their task. Steven header to both his and Klaus' room to retrieve some equipment before heading out. Leaving Klaus, K.K., and Chain. Just as Chain was standing up from her chair and heading out, Klaus rested his hand on her shoulder keeping her seated down.

"I think it would be better if you stayed and rested today."

Chain mentally sighed. While she did respect her boss worry, she was sure she feeling well enough to do her tasks.

"Really, Klaus. I'm fine now." K.K. came up to support Klaus and put a hand on his shoulder. This caused him to nod at her and head out the hotel and wait for steven. He stopped and turned back to face the two women.

"For what it's worth. I honestly think you should rest Chain. If Gilbert was with us during this mission I would be fine for you to go about your way, but I'll let you decide. I trust you." He walks out the coffee oak doors.

K.K. put her hands on Chain once she was standing and guided her to their room.

"Come on. I've to pick up a little something that I just remembered."

"Why don't you go by yourself?"

"We get to have more girl time this way."

They arrived at their room and went in. K.K. made sure to close the door behind them and Chain went to take a seat on her bed. She looked and saw K.K. ramage through her bags looking for something.

"Chain. Please take the day off today. You've been overworking yourself this whole time we've been here. Maybe that was what caused you to feel sick this morning." Despite saying it out loud, K.K. still didn't believe herself.

Chain turned her attention to the floor and thought of her friends and their worries. She knew she'll be fine but the thought of them weighted on her shoulders. On top of that, the rest didn't do much and her legs still feel stiff and heavy. She also added the amount of work she's done so far on this mission. Majority of it has been overtime and all ended with little results. With a sigh she accepted their proposal.

"I'll stay behind."

K.K. stopped what she doing and looked at Chain with surprise.

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

She got up and hugged Chain. Almost knocking her back on to the bed. She eventually let go and walked back to her bags and grabbed her two handguns. As she closed up her bag and walked to the door, she turned to Chain and smiled at her.

"I'll see you back here once I complete my missions."

She opened the door and closed again. Her footsteps bounced through the halls and Chain was left alone.

"What should I do?"

Chain soon found herself sitting at a table in the corner of the lobby, overlooking the garden below. After a few minutes of walking around the grounds, she managed to format a map in her head. All the possible and existing exits and entrances marked. Roads and pavements already outlined. Secluded areas, checked and accounted for. Anything that an agent would need is already imprinted in her mind. Making it easy to navigate through the area using shortcuts.

She lets out a sigh of boredom. Maybe, she should have gone out and done her assignments. Not much excitement going on here.

"Excuse me?" She turns her head towards the voice.

Once in view she sees it was the old woman that greeted them on their arrival. She's one of the owners. Her name was Hinata Sakamoto, not that it mattered much. She was dressed in a red yukata with a pink and white lotus design. Her smokey hair was tied in a bun and red-rimmed glasses rested on her nose.

"I saw you sitting here and thought a warm drink might help soothe you." In both of her hands she held a pearl tea cup filled to the brim.

"Thank you, but-"

"Nonsense." She argued. "I saw the way you came in this morning and knew something was up." She took a seat opposite of Chain. Putting the drink in front of her before speaking.

"Go on, drink it. In your state one should be careful and rest as much as possible." She then turned her head to the garden.

"Young people nowadays don't take the time to stop and see the world around them. I'm glad you did, though. I wish people were more like you." While her assumption was wrong, Chain understood what she did and how it affected the woman before her.

A small smile formed on Chains and face and she took a small sip from the tea cup.

"It was very lovely and peaceful."

"It runs in the family. My son will be taking it over soon and he's been trying to bring as much business to the place."

"How many centuries has this place been running?"

The old woman let out a small laugh.

"One of your ancestors visited this place." Chain stayed quiet.

"Your last name is unique. Only one family holds that name and it holds connections to the imperial family. I'm sure you're aware of that. It was them that helped build this hotel and it was them that send people to us. We were always grateful, thank you."

She took a breath before continuing.

"When you were checking in I saw that you held that name and quickly knew who you were. Whatever it is you do in life, please be careful. You got more than one life to worry about now. " With that she bowed and left Chain alone again.

Of course Chain was aware of the story and the hotel before coming here. She only hoped she would go unnoticed. On top of that why was the woman hinting that, it couldn't be more wrong.

It's already half a month spent here and three months on the case, how much longer will it drag on?

As she was relaxing and drinking her tea. Two men sat three tables away from here. They still stood, well sat, within her hearing range.

"Now what're we going to do?" The first man to speak had a raspy voice.

"The den will most likely running with blood, no doubt." The second voice was smooth but a bit high pitched.

"If the boss finds out what's the plan to save ourselves?" Yakuza. Chain decided to overhear their conversation.

"Nothing to do. We just gotta tell the truth and the progress we made."

"Are you crazy!?"

"If we tell lie, he'll notice. Then it'll really mean us below a concrete building."

"Where's the base?"

"It's located on the Sai river. It's fancy looking building. Most people mistake it for a hotel."

"I see."

They men soon turned quite as food was served to them. During that time Chain took out her phone and texted the information to Steven. The case will be closed by tomorrow. She then returned to her routine but kept alert on the converstain. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to say behind.

They so stopped eating and were getting up. The smooth voice spoke.

"Let's just wait first. The boss said they were having "friends" over. Whatever that means."

They left and Chain was sitting with eyes wide open. What did she do?

She paced back and forth in her and K.K.'s room. Right arm fold under her left elbow as her left hand grabbed onto her chin. What can she do? She just send her friends to their graves. Yes, she did call and text them but no reply. She stopped pacing and looked out the window, contemplating her options. In her condition, she might be endangering herself as she still doesn't feel at full strength either, but it's better than letting her friends die.

She phases through the window and begins to head towards their location. She send them there and she'll help get them out.

The morning dew never left making it a bit difficult to get friction when stepping over lamp posts. To top it off, it was beginning to pour again. Luckily, she phased herself enough to not get soaked and got a better grip. She'll worry about getting wet once she saves her friends, that is if they're not all dead already.

They two henchmen said that the building was hard to miss, it basically screamed to come in. She knows the building they were talking about. On her scouting missions, she passed by this building more once, she always had a feeling something else was up since the locals avoided it. The water to which it was seated next to had no fishing boats, it would seem that many would ride by boat on the opposite side instead of near it and there were boats with no name or number, meaning they were unregistered. In other words, they must be smuggling in something that not even the Japanese government knows about.

Landing on the lamppost on the opposite side of the river, she observed the building. On a fine day in which in wouldn't be raided it looked like any modern building, except for a few things. It had four floors, a shipping dock and likely a basement. It was painted in all black and the windows looked like gold when the sun begins to set, other than that the windows are a bit dark, making it hard for people to see through the day. The doors were made of Japanese cypress and very polished. There were cars, one belonging to Libra and the others probably to some henchmen and blood breeds. The other vans must belong to the Japanese government. A few windows were broken and glass shattered outside and most likely inside too.

A gunshot rang in the air, followed by a few screams. She quickly leaped to the other side and landed outside the building on the loading docks. Empty. Walking cautiously to the entrance, making sure no one was present. She couldn't smell anything or hear anyone outside. Suddenly, another gunshot was heard and he leaped inside the building through one of the shattered windows. There was blood everywhere and a few bodies. None seem to faulty wounded as most were moaning, but these bodies had uniforms. It would seem that the troops the government sent didn't do the job.

She got the stench of Leo's blood and followed it to the very depths of the building. She could already hear the yelling and struggles of her coworkers.

"Hey, four-eyes?! Get their names quickly!" Zapp.

"Ugh! I can't! There's too many of them and they keep getting in the way." Leo, for sure.

"Leonardo, focus on our main target!" Klaus. From the sound of his voice, he was getting tired.

Taking a bit of a detour, she found herself above the battlefield. She reached into her suits pocket and pulled out a gray capsule filled with a flakey snow powder. It was Hypno's Sand.

Walking into her hotel room she went straight to K.K.'s bag at the foot of her bed and looked for the sleeping agent. She knew K.K. had the pill but she had hoped she also had the powder. Once the pill is crushed it emits a sour-sweet scent, and she went by this to find it in her bag and sure enough, K.K. brought some with her. Chain stuffed it into her pocket and that was when she began pacing before leaving for the building.

Holding it in her hand. She punched the soft capsule a little and threw it on the battlefield. The material was soft and she knew it would break apart if punctured and thrown. Her idea was right and as it tore apart, the powder fell and covered everything. She looked over at K.K. and saw she had a look of surprise but quickly recovered.

"Everyone! Cover your noses!" No one answered and did as they were told.

The low-level blood breeds had no knowledge of this drug or its affect and don't heed the warning. It worked in Libras favor. Leo was scribbling names down on paper and passed them all to Klaus, who then goes on to seal them. Just as they were about to move into the next room, their target appeared.

"It would seem you managed to pass my servants, I can't say the same for me." His voice was rough but confident.

Chain took a closer look at the team and found them bleeding from minor wounds and exhausted. They can't go on for much longer and the troops sent in by the government did nothing to help as they were the first to fall. She phased herself out of sight.

"Leo."

"I'm on it, Klaus."

"It'll be too late before that happens and what about the victims I hold captive. If I die, I have given instructions to burn the place down if I don't return in time."

Leo continued to look for the name and once he had it he quickly scribbled it down. Steven impaled the blood breed but it had no effect. Everyone else stood still, waiting for the vampire to attack.

"Nothing else left? What a pity. None of you can touch me as long as I hold them and don't even think about it. Did you catch that, werewolf?"

Chain appeared behind the blood breed. Arms crossed. The rest of Libra gasped in surprise and fear.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Huh? Wha-"

"It helps when you just babble on and focus on what's in front of you. You have nothing to play now, what will you do?"

The blood breed swang his hand full of sharpen claws. Chain wasn't fast enough to phase but stepped back just in time to doge the swing, her arms becoming uncrossed.

"Not bad. But let's see about this!" The blood breed swung their arms and metal extensions coming off their back at Chain.

She dodged with every swing and managed to phase herself. Allowing the blood breeds swings to go pass her.

"Chain!" Steven's voice was filled with worry, but she paid no attention to his words. Focusing on the enemy before her.

Leaping from balcony to balcony as they were being knocked down and dodging any attack at her. Her only goal was to distract the bloodsucker in hopes of giving the others time to recover. With such grace she held her ground, but she could only last for so long. After taking another leap onto a different balcony, she barely noticed a small bomb and it went off as soon as pressure was applied. A small "BOOM!" was heard and all of Libra watched as Chain fell to the ground. She managed to pick herself on her right side and her right acted as a rest and her left a lever. She was picked up the blood breeds metal extensions and held up. While true she could phase through, doing so can risk hurting the others.

"I'll admit, you're a worthy opponent if you're able to doge my attacks."

Chain remained quiet and glared at the fang before her.

"Yes. You would make a fine queen for me."

Her eyes widen with disgust. "You can keep dreaming."

"Feisty. I like that. Hmm, what's this?" A grim look appeared on the blood breeds face. "I'll have to take care of this first before I make you mine."

"You still decide to babble. Didn't I tell you to focus on your target?"

"Heh. You shouldn't be saying that when you have more than one life to worry about right now."

"Lanza del Cero Absoluto!" Chain used this opportunity to phase herself and appear behind Steven.

"Strafingvolt 2000!" Chain could detect the anger in K.K.'s voice.

She took this opportunity to look around. Zed and Zapp and their sword and trident out. Both were exhausted judging by their fast breathing. Their eyes full of determination.

"Klaus, I got their name." Leo ran quickly to Klaus with the piece of paper in his hand.

The attacks that both Steven and K.K launched slowed the blood breed down. As of the moment it was regenerating. Chain heard Leo's footsteps halt and the crumbling of paper. Klaus got the name.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Style. Pattern 999 - Ewigkeit Gefängnis! Franz Novak. I hereby seal you. _Despise me, forgive me_ , resign yourself. I take these _barbarous actions_ to protect the human world." A bright red light forms as the fang was being sealed into an eternal cross. The cross fell to the ground with a "thud."

Outside, sirens could be heard and feet pounding as feet rush into the scene. No doubt, to clean the mess and cover up the incident. It seems the case as finally closed.

After the clean-up and explaining to the officer-in-command the evest and what steps to take next, they all headed back to the hotel. Chain, of course went back the way she came. Wanting some time for herself, before being overwhelmed with explanations and congratulations that came with the job. To see the city for what it was and the peace it gave off now that the yakuza are gone. It was pouring and getting wet wasn't something she was worried about. A small smile graced her face.

Arriving at the hotel, she quickly took a warm shower and changed into her pajamas. K.K. burst into the room. Chain remained unphased by the disturbance as she was in bed reading. The Valley of Fear by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. On her nightstand were, American Psycho, No Longer Human (in Japanese), The Devil's Dictionary, The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, and Hellsalem's Lot One Hundred Horror Stories sat, well-worn from repeated readings, on her shelf. K.K. closed the door behind her and walked over to Chains bed, before taking a seat.

"Which part are you at?"

A small smile. "If I tell you. You will ruin the ending."

She grabs a rubber band and puts it around the pages already read. Better than a paper bookmark, that'll slip and fall and places it on top the other books.

"How was your relaxation?"

"Could have gone better, but I'll take what I can get." Pause. "How was the celebration?"

"You missed Zapp getting rejected bigtime and threatened."

"Serves him right."

"You also missed out on the party and drinks." A giggle left her throat. "Zed accidently spilled his drink on Leo while he was helping Zapp up. The owners didn't take kindly to the mishap they did and Scarface had to negotiate to let us stay a bit longer."

"Having heard that. I'm glad, I came back."

"It seems you had a blast." K.K. looked at the books stacked high.

"I didn't feel like walking in the garden again."

"Sigh. I'll go take a shower before going to sleep. I'm just glad I didn't drink too much tonight."

As K.K. was getting up, Chain asked a simple question.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"I see, thank you."

K.K. went into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Chain all alone. She took a look at the book stack and then out the window. It was still raining but, it became gentle and warm. The 'tip tap'' of the rains embrace soothed her mind and laid down on her bed. Bringing the blanket up to her shoulders and closing her eyes.

She didn't hear K.K. come out of the shower, the shuffle of feet or Zapps shouting. Her hearing was laced with the rain. Dragging her into sleep and she accepted.

 ***~The Next Morning~***

Chain was the first up of all Libra and as she got down on her daily routine, making sure to not interrupt K.K.'s sleep, she backed her stuff back into the two bagges she brought. After all that was done and accounted for, she laid back down on the bed, sitting up and legs outstretched, book in hand. With one hand and one flip, she opened it to the to spot she left off and continued reading.

A few minutes passed and she laid the book back down. The second she did, K.K. woke up.

"Good morning."

"Chain?"

"Who else?"

"...Good morning." With that being said, K.K. got up and began her routine. Making sure to pack as well.

"Are feeling better?"

"Very much so."

"I'm glad to hear. It would be a bit of a problem if you weren't."

"Don't remind me." She took one last look at the window as she went to grab her luggage, a duffel bag and a travel suitcase. With the bag slung over her shoulder, she strolled and grabbed the stack of books.

"Come on. Let's go." Walking past a silent but confused K.K.

Without a word said, K.K. followed Chain out into the lobby where already there was a government agent sent for them. Ready to help with storing luggage in the van. Both women dropped their baggage off with the agent and Chain left K.K. to chat with the man. Chain walked towards Hinata, as soon as she spotted her.

"Excuse me?" The woman turned to face Chain. "Here are the books you left me borrow. It did make for a relaxing evening."

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad you did. It brings me joy that some traditions haven't died yet."

Hinata took the books from Chains hands and placed them on the table she was setting up. She suddenly grabbed both of Chain's hands, catching the invisible werewolf off guard.

"I know you must still feel tired from yesterday. When you feel that weak sensation again, read the recipe. It'll help." Feeling touched by such her gratitude Chain decided to pay her back.

"I know my ancestors helped with your hotel before. Let us help you again."

"Oh no, that's too much."

"I don't mind." Chain then grabbed a piece of paper from her suit.

"This is my parents phone number. Give them a call and tell them its a request from me."

"Thank you. You're a very sweet girl." Hinata lets go of Chain's hands and grabs the stacks of books and begins to walk back to her room. She halts and turns around.

"Be sure to get rest and tell them." She turned and walked out of sight. Chain was left confused for a second before a faint blush appeared on he face.

She gained her composure before the others arrived and good timing it was. The male members of Libra began to show with their luggage. Klaus was the first to speak.

"Good morning, Chain."

"Good morning, Klaus."

"I see you're feeling much better." The others went past Klaus and to the van.

Chain nodded and walked back to the van, following the others. Klaus smiled at the fact that Libra's invisible werewolf was back, before doing the same. After making sure everyone was packed and accounted for. They got in and headed for the airport.

Chain turned to look out at the scenery. It has been a while since she's been to Japan. While she does talk to her parents, for the most part it's been over phone. Maybes she should see her home more often.

K.K. noticed Chain's silence and unwillingness to insult Zapp. While her actions and behavior has been weird for the past three months, nothing has stood out to signal a red alert. Either way, she's keeping track of her. There's just something off about this. Considering the stress and amount of workload on this job, she'll let it go, but it won't waver her worry. In the time, she'll focus on the positive side of the mission and the success. After all, the case is finally closed and they'll be heading home. Back to the city of never-ending trouble. Back to Hellsalem's Lot.


	5. Ch5 Restless Day

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Asura136

 **CHAPTER 5: Restless Day**

It's already been three months since the Yakuza Case was closed. After they arrived at Hellsalem's Lot, the members of Libra were given some time off to relax and get rid of the jet lag, if any. The Japanese government once again thanked Libra for their hard work and help on the case. Not long after, they were given word that the incident was kept secret to not cause public panic. Among that, the city once again returned to its quiet and peaceful nature with the incident being dismissed as a yakuza sweep to halt any operations they had.

For the rest of the three months, Libra spent it on gathering up and halting any yakuza operations they had present here as there was no need for them to continue. Their presence would be just another nuisance in the city. Luckily, it went well and all the hideouts they raided showed no resistance as many were planning to leave. They don't blame them, Hellsalem's Lot is not for the faint of heart or the weak. It takes a while to get used to all the chaos, trouble, and mishaps.

The days have been a bit slow and quiet since. Any cases they had were easily solved or dismissed as false. There was barely anything to do and it seemed the city was quiet when it came to trouble, something that rarely happens. As of the moment, all of Libra was assigned an another case that might just be solved before the end of the month if not sooner.

Across a shabby worn-down building stood a woman hidden from view. Dressed in a black pants suit with matching midnight boots and a white dress-up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. Her short raven bob-haircut blended perfectly with her clothing. Binoculars held by both hands covered her purple-gray eyes.

Seeing no more movement from this building she got out a notepad and pen from her suit pocket. She scribbled down some notes and observations made from this stakeout. It would seem that there is no one present here, at least not at this hour. The thought of observing this later during the evening or at night lingered in her thoughts.

Her head picked up at the sound of upcoming wheels. Putting away the notepad, she took hold of the binoculars again. Looking through them she spotted a man with combed silver hair, sharp features, a frown and green eyes. He was wearing a gray suit with a black dress-up shirt with matching dress shoes and a green tie. A few of his body guards came out of the car and he hollowered something to them. They rushed in and back out with a metal casket with heavy locks. They loaded it in the trunk, got in and sped away from the building. This could be some weapon, something that could be dealt with easily.

She once again took out her notepad and began to scribble what just happened. No doubt if it is a weapon then there are other weapons dealers in Hellsalem's Lot that shouldn't be here. The case given to them was to figure out where the increasing amount of weapons have been coming form. While none have been given to the public as far as reports go, other organizations have gotten their hands on them and Libra was lucky to have found one during one of their raids. It would explain why the HLPD has been having trouble as of lately.

As Chain continued to scribble notes she felt someone approaching. From the scent it was of no danger, but she didn't necessarily feel like being questioned today.

"Chain!" Yelled Emelina. She seems to be in a good mood.

She would have preferred not to say anything, but she couldn't ignore a friend. Especially one who has their door open for her. Without away looking from her notepad, she responded.

"Hmm?"

With an eyebrow raised, Emelina responded back. "Have you become to good for your friend now?"

"No. Just writing down some last details before I forget."

"I don't think you'll forget."

"You never know." Writing down her last notes, Chain closed the notepad and put in her left suit pocket. Turning her attention to Emelina.

"Is there a reason why you're meeting me here?"

"There is. I was wondering if you'd head back with we to the werewolf bearu before heading to Libra."

"Is there a problem? I'm not supposed to report there until tomorrow."

Emelina gave Chain a grim look. "I see. Let's go."

Chain leaps towards the next building heading towards the bureau, Emelina giving a sigh of relief before following.

Arriving at the bureau, Chain finds the staff running in a frenzy. Papers thrown at the floor, sinks, bathrooms and hallways. Like a tornado has made its way through here. Passing by an operation room, she finds some agents discussing a map, blueprints and papers. She fastened her pace to talk to the chief, Emelina walking behind her.

Opening the door to the office, she finds the chief smiling and petting his cat while the deputy chief is stressing over some papers. The rest of the werewolves looking tired as they sat across from the chief. She walked into the room, letting Emelina close the door behind them. The sound of the door closing caught the attention of everyone and they turned their eyes to the both women.

"Chain!" The three werewolves yelled her name before leaping towards her with arms open for a hug.

The first to cling to Chain was Janet Barlow. A female with blonde hair in a braided bun, pear eyes protected by thick black square glasses. Dressed in a purple blazer, skirt and boots. A white dress shirt with an emerald tie, raven stockings and a matching belt.

The second to hug Chain was Origa Stolianov. A woman with long, wavy tiger hair and slate-blue eyes. Wearing a seemingly red leather jumpsuit with matching boots and gear belt tilting down on her right hip. The jumpsuit providing a collar running to the middle of her neck, with two buttons undone.

The third and last to hold onto Chain was Im Miyeon. Long wavy coffee hair tied in a high ponytail with two bangs on either side of her head. Tan skin with beautiful golden eyes. Dressed in a white dress shirt with a matching onyx skirt and corset, a small loose red tie resting above the two layers. Mocha stockings covering her legs, feet protected by white tennis shoes.

Chain lets out a sigh, before smiling slightly. "I'm glad to see all of you too."

They let go of Chain, as she strolled towards the chief, Lawrence Taruho Ogami. A short man of Japanese descent with white hair, balding near his forehead. Wearing a blue business suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. A cat with snow fur resting on his left arm, as his right hand petted the animal. A file laid out on his desk and a smile of content splashed in the chief's face.

"Didn't take you long to arrive, Chain."

She remained silent as the rest of the werewolf agents present came up behind her. The deputy chief, Deremid Dan Morse joins them. Replying once they gathered.

"I came as soon as I heard."

"I was hoping you'd find out tomorrow. I figured you needed the little rest. Especially after your last mission with Libra."

"I would have found out even before coming here tomorrow."

He continued to smile and remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "Fair enough."

The chief waited for questions or objections before continuing. Sharing information that the bearu found to Chain. In hopes of finding a solution to this issue.

"As you can see, the bureau is on high alert and due to that, everyone has been stressed. Which would explain the paperwork littered everywhere in the building." He paused to catch his breath.

"We found an interesting problem, not in Hellsalem's Lot but eventually it will. If nothing is done about it, then this city will cease to exist, at least theoretically."

Chain interrupted his dialogue. "Theoretically?"

"Yes, theoretically." A pause. "To be honest, we have no clue as to how powerful this threat is or if it's even a living thing or just a machine, maybe even a weapon of mass destruction. But we do know one thing for sure. The result will be the lives of many and destruction of one or three cities."

"How did you come about this information?"

"One of our agents overheard a man talking about it."

"How did the man look?"

"Said to have silver hair, sharp facial features and green eyes. That's about all the agent saw."

Chain instantly knew who he was talking about. She had just spotted him and has been under surveillance the second he stepped into Hellsalem's Lot, not by Libra but by the HLPD. Without letting the information and a look of surprise slip, she spoke.

"Give me until tomorrow." Snatching the file from his desk.

"Chain-"

"I have it under control."

The chief didn't say anything else and put his trust on her. He then turned to his deputy chief.

"Tell everyone else to go home early." He then turned to the girls, looking at him with stress, sleep, and worry. "Including you four girls."

Without protest they did as they were tod and decide to help the deputy chief spread the word, the chief following. Emelina stayed behind as she ran to catch Chain as she neared the window.

"Chain!" She stopped in her tracks and turned as Emelina caught up.

"What are you planning on doing?" She remained quiet.

Emelina sighed. "Whatever it is, don't get yourself killed."

Chain nodded and turned to leave when Emelina's eyes wided and grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face each other.

"That scent. It's only emitted if-" She paused before looking into Chains eyes. "Chain, are you pregnant?"

Pregnant? The thought ran through Chain's brain, echoing as if hit by a brick. Wanting to laugh at the wild theory. Having friends outside of both Libra and the bearu she was invited to one of her friends baby shower not so long ago. The scent must have been strong enough that it attached to her, not even the shower taken afterwards must have worked.

"I assure you, that I'm not."

"But the scent-"

"Rubbed off on me sometime during the week."

Not content with the answer, Emelina let go of Chains shoulders. She smiled before speaking.

"Remember to rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Chain nodded and leaped out the window. Emelina stared at the spot she once was before heading off to help the others. The scent lingering in her thoughts.

Arriving at Libra she saw, Leo and Zed talking near the bookshelves, the S.S. was nowhere in sight. Sadly, neither was Klaus or Steven. She took a seat on one of the couch chairs, throwing the file on the coffee table. At that very moment did Gilbert and K.K. walk out, a cart full of refreshments coming her way. Leo and Zed approached as the cart came closer. K.K. was the first to speak to Chain.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"A slight detour."

"Slight?" K.K. raised her right eyebrow but Chain didn't elaborate more.

Instead K.K took a seat opposite of Chain and waited until Leo and Zed got their drinks before heading back to the bookshelf to continue their conversation. Gilbert gave a cup of tea to K.K and then turned to give one to Chain.

"I do hope you've gotten enough rest. You've been overworking yourself since the last case."

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm doing perfectly well."

He nodded and left back into the kitchen, probably to cook some edibles to accompany the refreshments. Chain put down her drink on the coffee table and picked up an apple as Sonic approached. Jumping from the table onto the top of her head. Using both hands, she split it into two parts and gave one to Sonic. Just then, Zapp came through the doors in brimming anger. Mummering to himself and then yelling at Leo as he walked by Chain and K.K.. Taking this as an opportunity, Chain out stretched her left leg and Zapp tripped over it. Falling face flat on the floor.

Getting up on his two feet he pointed his right finger at Chain. Annoyed at what she done and not feeling sorry. K.K turning to look at Zapp.

"Hey, mutt?! Don't you got anything better to do?!"

"More than you, but I'm all done now."

"I have-" A banana was thrown at his face. Preventing him from speaking.

"Hey, tha-" A pear was thrown. Followed by an apple and another banana.

Both women turned their attention to the fruit plate and found Sonic on top of it. Holding another banana with both hands above his head and ready to throw it. Leo came running and grabbed hold of Sonic, Zed following behind him. Leo looked at Zapp.

"Zapp, I'm so sorry." K.K. began to laugh.

"This was a good display of humor."

Zapp grunted and walked away in embarrassment. Zed followed Zapp, in hopes of calming him down. Leo gulped and then spoke.

"He's never done that before."

K.K. responded to his comment.

"Maybe he's taken a bigger liking to Chain?"

"Maybe."

"Hmmm. Animals can be very intriguing to say the least."

"How come?"

"If an animal comes to love their owner and/or care taker, they become protective of them. They can sense when someone is pregnant by the hormones produced and released. This can also make them protective of their cherished ones."

"I guess that is kinda cool."

As they laughed, the words ringed in Chains head. Could it have been the hormones that are still attached to her that Sonic responded to or is he simply beginning to dislike the monkey? The door opened and in walked Klaus and Steven. Looking at the clock, Chain got up from her seat, picking up the file and headed towards Klaus as he began to take his seat, facing his computer.

"I found something intriguing." Keeping her voice low, she handed the folder to him.

"Hmmm?" Taking it from her and opening it. Finding pictures, documents, and miniature weapon schematics.

"At the rundown building I was staking out a man with silver hair, green eyes and sharp facial features showed up. Ordering his men to bring in a mysterious package into the car's trunk and sped away."

"That solves the HLPD's problem." He stopped himself from continuing as he sensed there was more.

"He was already spotted by a staff member of the werewolf bureau. There's a much bigger force at work. Everyone in the bureau was stressed beyond sleep."

"How serious is this issue?"

"The building looked like a riot happened. Blueprints of the city and various building were laid out." She paused before continuing. "The bureau determined that someone or something is coming to Hellsalem's Lot and if nothing is done about it, we can say goodbye to everyone and everything, including this city."

"I'll inform the HLPD and contact the werewolf bureau. If what you say is true, then we must be prepared. I'll have Steven spread the word throughout Libra."

He stopped speaking and looked at the woman before him. Chain looked healthy, but upon closer inspection he could see the woman was a bit tired judging from her posture and the look in her eyes. Klaus knew she was overworking herself, but he didn't know just how much she's done it.

"I suggest you take the rest of the day off, you have no work tomorrow either. Take it as an opportunity to relax."

"I'm-"

"Please, Chain."

"Thank you."

Klaus nods before turning his attention back to the file. Chain turns around and sees K.K. and Leo still discussing. Zed and Zapp seem to be arguing, Steven is talking to Gilbert, turning her head back to Klaus she seems him typing away on his computer and reaching for the phone. Taking this as her que, she leaped from the window and headed in the direction of her home.

Taking small breaks in between long distances. Finding it odd that she's become this tired after just a distance, something that never happens. Chain stopped every so often to enjoy the view. It was still close to noon, around 3pm and it was still very much bright outside. Taking her time to observe the city she now lives in before it becomes covered by a blanket of darkness. Getting home, she closed the window behind her and took a seat on her couch chair. Looking down to spot a pile of thin papers being pushed down by a mini cat statue she uses as a paperweight.

Her phone rings in her pocket and she waits a few seconds before pulling it out of her pocket and looking at the caller ID. It wasn't any family, friend or coworker, as the number wasn't registered in her contacts, but she recognized it, it was the hospital. She answered.

"Hello, this is Chain."

"This is the Bradbury Central Hospital, calling to remind you of your appointment tomorrow morning at 8:35am."

With the message given, the phone call ended.

 ***Chain's POV***

I don't usually don't go clinics or hospitals unless it's a yearly check up, but to be honest. I haven't been feeling well for the past few days. Might be the fact that I've been overworking myself or the amount of stress piled on me. Taking a look at the phone I see the battery is at 7%, surprised it lasted me all day. Getting up I go to charge the phone and decide to take a shower, hoping it might help me relieve some of the stress. I make sure the window and the main door entrance are locked before heading into the bathroom.

Having taken a warm shower did help in some aspect. I felt the tensions of the day washed away with the warm water and getting changed into my pajamas helped ease my muscles. I pick up my phone and saw I got a missed call from Leo and K.K. I took a look at the time and saw it was 7 o'clock, meaning I left work around 6 o'clock in the evening. Taking a seat on my bed, I thought against calling them back as I'm likely to text them tomorrow. The only person I should call is the Chief. I look through my contacts until I found his and called him, hoping he'll pick up.

It took a few minutes but he picked up before it ended.

"Yes?"

"Chief-"

"Ah, Chain. I hope you're having a good evening."

"Yes, thank you. The files-"

"Are you resting well?"

"I'm resting perfectly well, but the files-"

"Klaus called. He has the file and will take a closer look at it tomorrow. I knew I could trust you. Now rest up, you can't be stressing over this now." He hung up.

I put the phone down and turned on the TV. Scrolling through the channels until I reached one that was televising a horror movie. Halfway through I changed the channel, I didn't have a reason expect for a feeling I can't quite explain. I turned to a documentary about werewolves, finding it quite funny. Being merely fiction on just about everything. Once it ended I turned off the TV and cuddled in my bed. As I was closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber, my phone began to ring. With annoyance I pick it up and saw it was K.K calling. Sighing I answered.

"This is Chain."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was still very much awake."

"I was just checking up on you." She paused. "You looked kinda out of it today."

"I'm doing fine."

"Very well. Good night, Chain."

"Good night. K.K." The phone call ended.

I decided to text back Leo at that point. Seeing the text, he was also checking up on me. Sending it through and resting the phone once more on the nightstand, charging and going back to sleep, it 'dinged' with a notification. He's probably saying 'good night'. With that in mind, I fell asleep and forgot about the world around me.

I woke up the next morning at 4:30 am sharp. I get up from my bed and head towards the bathroom, when I remembered the text from Leo. Picking up the phone, I read what he said.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure. Good night, Chain." Dork.

I put it down and continue to the bathroom. I pick up my toothbrush, as I do I begin to feel a bit dizzy. It went quickly as it came. I go back to my daily routine and take a warm shower to feel at ease. With a cup of tea, I take a seat on the chair. Sighing with content. I still got plenty of time before I have the appointment, I'd would rather read but I would lose track of time. So instead I turned on the TV and came to a documentary about pirates. I wonder how much of this is true.

It was soon 7:49 am. I pleased myself watching nothing but documentaries and cheesy movies. I phased myself out of my apartment and out to the street, scaring a pedestrian. I laughed a little, making sure it wouldn't be heard before leaping from building to building until I landed at the hospitals ground. As I strolled through the grounds, reaching the main entry, I saw some patients. Young, old, wounded, recovering, smiling, happy, sad, mad and relaxed. Hearing a squeal of glee, I turned my head to my left and saw a family of five. A man, a woman holding a baby, a boy and a girl. They must be a family, and looking at the boy I assume he is the oldest.

It wasn't them that caught my attention, but the baby. They look so happy to be surrounded by their family. Seeing the baby, gave me a warm feeling and I began to feel comfortable. With a soft smile I continued to the main entrance of the hospital. I dropped the smile as I walked in. As soon as I did, one of Dr. Luciana Estevez's clones ran by but stopped suddenly. I turn my head to the right where she is and she turned to me.

"You're early. Your appointment isn't for another 20 minutes."

She looks around and sees most of the room is empty for now. Any present where resting or sleeping.

"Come with me." I went along with her.

"Since you're here, might as well get the appointment done with. I hope you informed Klaus of your whereabouts."

"It's my day off."

"Well, in that case. We can take our time with the appointment."

She lead me into a patient's room and left me alone for a while. Taking a seat on the leather mattress held in every medical office I wait for her return as I look out the window provided for me. I could see the family walking away from hospital grounds and out of view. They all looked so happy. The pounding of running footsteps could be heard and I my attention switched to the door as it began to open.

"Okay, let's begin."

As any typical appointment, I was asked questions related to my health. Through being with another member of Libra there was some chatting here and there. Eventually she stood with a face of thought. Left hand under her chain as the right was supporting her left arm.

"I'm going to need a blood test. It's nothing serious, but looking at your medical records it seems it's been awhile since your last. It's not necessary but, it would help keep it up to date. Other than that, you seem healthy as ever. I would suggest getting more rest."

With that she left and went to set up the procedure. If all I need is rest, then perhaps I can just lay in bed all day today. Maybe even sleep. Once more I hear the door open, pulling me from my thoughts.

"All ready. Follow me."

Following her, we arrived at a small lab.

"Take a seat in that chair." Gesturing to a chair across the room. Surprisingly, it was normal and not like those I've seen in the places Libra has raided.

"Could you also please take off your blazer? It would make this go faster."

I walked towards the chair, taking off my blazer and setting it down on the left arm before taking a seat. She pulled out a veil, needle and cord to collect and hold the blood. Folding my sleeve back, she looked for my vien, after finding it she plugged the needle in. It felt like a pinch and yet the numb sensation of pain encircled where the needle layed buried. The once clear cord turned wine with blood. Seeing as the veil was small and not much was needed, it filled quickly. Unscrewing the veil form the cord and closing it, the blood halted in its downwards incline. She then went to pull the needle out with ease and bandaged where it once was to prevent any further blood from leaving my body.

Putting on my blazer, she spoke.

"When you go back tomorrow, would you tell Klaus his supplies of medical material has arrived? I don't think he'll be coming here for a days, from what I hear."

"I can do that."

Walking out from the lab and into the main entrance I saw the emergency room was now full of patients. Moaning and groaning from pain or illness. Plenty of her clones ran wild as they attended to the patients as best as possible. I hurried out of the building before anything else went down. I don't feel like dealing with anyone today.

Rushing home, the city was alive with activity. Not bothering to stop, I arrived with plenty of time to spare for the rest of the day. Phasing through my window, I grabbed and a book, sat down and began to read. Losing track as time ran by.

 ***Dr. Estevez's POV***

Another hectic day, another sleepless night, or so I hope not. Though judging by the paperwork I have now, it seems I might get some sleep. I might as well organize them for tomorrow. Putting them in piles, I came across Chain's blood test result. It must have gotten processed faster than I expected.

Taking a look through her report it seems everything is okay. As expected of our stealthy werewolf. I stopped at a certain piece of information.

"Huh? That's interesting."

I kept reading it and to my surprise it doesn't seem forgerd or tampered with. She was acting very calm and cool during her appointment, perhaps she already knows.

"I'll tell her to confirm it. Though I'm glad Klaus and the chief are giving her time off work, it's been very helpful. These results do explain her current problems and stress."

I put it down on the finished pile for update and notification, though I don't think she'll need any notification. With that I go back to sorting the documents and then go to sleep.

 ***Third POV***

Chain put her book away once she realized the time. A pile of books stood on her coffee table, blocking the view of the TV. Though it didn't matter. Once getting changed into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, she cuddled into her bed. Letting sleep embrace her. Ignoring the dying sounds outside and focusing on the silence. Tomorrow will surely be fueled with more chaos.

Then again, it's Hellsalem's Lot. Trouble, crime and chaos are the background music to this city of mayhem. A new challenge awaits Libra and perhaps a bigger threat.


	6. Ch6 Joyful Terror

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Asura136

 **CHAPTER 6: Joyful Terror**

On the roof of a building, a young woman with raven hair is perched. Her head resting on knees as arms encircle her legs. The gentle draft of the wind lifting her hair as it went by. The scent of leaves engulfing the city as it began to be dyed the color of autumn. The sound of pedestrians and machines combine to form a symphony of restless hours and rush. Yet, Chain remains calm, as the world around her became incredibly loud.

 ***Chain's POV***

A few weeks went by and before I knew it, it was Autumn. The scent of winter always makes me feel calm. Giving a feeling of warmth. Waking up this morning, I smelled a hint of the winter breeze and once getting dressed, decided to go out and observe the city from a view. I waited till it got brighter, wasting my time before heading to Libra. From a certain height, the city almost seems harmless. My phone rings interrupting me from my thoughts. I reach into my right pocket, it was Steven calling.

"This is Chain."

"Chain, would you mind going over to a location before coming to Libra? I'll send you location."

"I'll head there right now."

"Thank you." He hangs up and a text arrives.

That's peculiar. The location of the place is in a quiet part of the city. Not the neighborhoods, but a business district. Shady stuff goes down there, but nothing that can't be handled. To see this means something has gone wrong. Memorizing the address, I put my phone away and being towards the location.

Arriving I see a building with the sign, _Supernatural Chemicals_. Very original. It looks normal enough. Phasing myself a little to be not be seen by anyone, I take a seat on the opposite building, probably an apartment complex. Taking in every detail of the building from the view provided to me before I head in and scout the place. For a few hours, nothing happened. I was beginning to get bored and about to head in when an unknown car sped up to the place. It looked similar to the one I spotted last month. Two men, a blonde and a brunette, same haircut, glasses, and uniform stepped out and knocked on the door. Getting no response they barged in, the neighborhood not being bothered by the commotion.

Coming out of the building the brunette was carrying a black briefcase. It seems no one was in the building, to begin with. Once getting in the car, they drive off. Still phased, I jump down in front of the broken entrance. The scent of both men still lingering in the place. Stepping in, it looks like a regular small-time office. An entrance to my left, with a room filled with five desks. In front of me a staircase leading to a metal door that was forced open. I decided to head up the staircase and towards the door. Making sure my steps are light with no sound, with each step. I pull out my gun before reaching the entrance.

With the first step, I made a scan of the area. Two doors on my left and three on my right, all made of metal and forced open. The floor beneath was made of wood with a metal first layer. I walk into the hall taking a quick look in the first room that comes on my right. A laboratory, glass was everywhere and a few chemical as well. I keep going and the second room to approach was on my left. Another laboratory, but his one seems to have some specimens on the ground, looking more like organs. This hall seems more like a zig-zag path with how the doors are arranged. The third was on my right, another laboratory filled with specimens, the fourth on the left another one filled with more chemicals. Lastly, the one on my right was an office. I step in and hold out my gun as I make a quick survey of the room.

Papers were littered everywhere and books flobbed open on the floor. A chair was laying on its back, glass scattered around the desk. File cabinets empty except for the pile of papers surrounding it. Lowering my gun after making sure no threats were present I make my way towards the desk first, taking a seat on the one chair still standing, laying my gun in front of me and begin to look through the drawers. I came across two ripped pages of a newspaper, _Mysterious Chemicals Spilled in London, England_. The next one was just as curious, _Mysterious Illness After Chemical Incident Infects Five Residents_. Reading a bit into it, I find the symptoms don't correlate with any known illness or disorder, yet five out of those symptoms display a similarly with the common cold. Folding the papers I put them into my left pocket and head towards the pile of papers hugging the file cabinet. Grabbing two, I find that it's mainly a file full of vacation pictures. What kind of idiot puts those in here?

Took a while after going through many files, but I found three that display actual information. One on finance, the second on chemicals, viruses and antidotes, the third on locations and schematics. I hear footsteps and a gasp, I look out through the window next to the desk, showing an alleyway and the main street. There, an old woman is looking at the main entrance to the building with horror and begins to take out a phone, no doubt to call the police. Lucky she didn't see me. I grab my gun and phase away, heading towards Libra.

Making my entrance I step on the low-life monkey, walking towards Steven with the files and newspaper clippings. He stops typing on his keyboard and turns his attention to me. He gives a smile.

"Ah, Chain. I assume it went well?"

I hand him the files. "These are the files I found."

He grabs them. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"No, but two men forced their way into the building and took off with a suitcase."

"You don't say."

I reach into my pocket and hand him the folded newspaper clippings.

"Read these. I have a feeling it has to do with whatever was in the suitcase."

"Thanks."

"You might also receive a call from Daniel Law."

"Why?"

"An old woman saw the entrance and took out her phone to dial the police."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"The building was empty."

"I see, thank you. Take a rest while you're here."

He goes back to his typing out reports, as I being to walk away towards the couch. Taking my seat and relaxing a little before my next task. The silver shit is still on the floor, groaning. Leo is nowhere to be seen and neither is Zed, the two are probably off on some assignment. Klaus was at his desk, typing away on documents or probably playing prosfair on his computer. I assume Gilbert is with Phillip doing some paperwork or in the kitchen, as neither are present in the main room. As I'm about to pull out my phone, in walks K.K. looking a little bit pissed.

"I'm never going back there."

Klaus responds to her statement. "K.K., what happened?"

"Ran into a bunch of pricks, luckily they had information we wanted. I had to beat it out of them."

"Were you hurt by any chance?" Klaus, ever so the gentlemen.

"Klausie, at least you care and aren't cold-blooded." Directed at Steven. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

She goes to take a seat next to me as Klaus goes back to seeing his screen. She then turns her full attention to me.

"Good morning, K.K. I see you've had quite a bit of a difficulty."

"Glad to see you relaxed for a change."

"What makes you think I wasn't before?"

"It might have been your aura, but I'm not sure."

"Aura?"

"It seemed-" She was interrupted before she could even finish her sentence.

The doors burst open by Zed, Leo, and Sonic. The piece of trash got up as soon as he saw them. They were breathing heavily, meaning they ran a long distance and for quite a while at such a fast speed. They must have been running form some gang or a mob. Leo was the first to recover and though still looking like he was out of breath, he spoke.

"We've found something you guys might want to hear."

"What is it?" Steven made his way over to the crowd.

"There's a warehouse on the other side of town." He took a breather before continuing. "It was full of tubes filled with humanoids."

Klaus stepped up to Leo and Zed.

"What do you mean by filled 'humanoids'?"

"I'm not sure if the creatures inside the tubes were people or not, but they looked human."

"Steven."

"On it."

He goes grab his phone from his desk and call some members of Libra. They might be doing a sweep and confiscate of the building before the HLPD arrive. I'm certain now that it has something to do with whatever was in that briefcase. At best, my guess is that it was the same chemical that was spilled in London. I'm about to get up and head out when K.K. pulled me back down.

"You aren't going anywhere. We'll let Steven and Klaus deal with the first part, for now, you need to rest, as we prepare what we need."

I look to see Klaus and Steven leave with Gilbert. Zed and Zapp follow them out of the office, leaving Leo, K.K. and I in the main room, awaiting further instructions. Leo takes a seat opposite of me on the couch chair. K.K. removes her hands from my shoulders and turns to Leo.

"Leo, exactly what is it you saw?"

He looks up at K.K. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure."

He took a breath before continuing. "I am certain that, whatever was being grown and maintained in those tubes weren't human."

"The Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods?"

He nods. Seeing him struggle to answer the question I ask him one instead, hopefully, it'll be less difficult for him. He looks a bit shaken.

"Do you know which area of town it was located in?"

"Yes, the quiet part of the city."

"Did you see anyone else present in the building?"

"Now that you mention it, yes there was. A man with silver hair and green eyes with sharp facial features. Two bodyguards and another man wearing a lab coat, holding a briefcase." The briefcase!

"Was the briefcase opened?"

"It was."

"What was it they took out?"

"A container holding what glowing faint green. I assume it was some chemical."

"One last question. What were they doing with the container?"

"They placed it in some machine and it was distributed to the tubes containing the creatures."

I get up from where I was sitting and took a seat on Klaus' chair and searched for the news report on the chemical spill in London. K.K. went and stood to my left as Leo stood to my right. After typing in the words, a bunch of results came up, I clicked and went back, looking for any connections, but the majority contained the same information. A couple of minutes passed until I finally found one that had what I was looking for. " _CEO of Walton Industries addressed the chemical spill in London, England_." I strolled through the report, reading every detail and came upon an image of the man I spotted earlier. I heard Leo gasp and Sonic howl.

"That's him!"

I continued going through the report. The five patients that were infected went missing two weeks after the incident when cleaners hired by Walton Industries were issued to wipe up the incident. The company was accused of kidnapping but no proof was ever found to prove that, six weeks later the bodies of the missing were found in random locations with shots to their heads and skin in a strange color. Overall they were described as looking dead but alive. It took a while to piece it together, but I now know what they are planning to do and if it failed with those five patients, then what's in those tubes is bound to fail too.

I grab my phone from my pocket and call Steven.

"Steven here."

In the background, I could hear Daniel Law yelling at him.

"Whatever you do don't go in that building. Close off any exits and entrances."

"Chain?"

"Quarantine the building. If you can burn it down, then please do it. Nothing in can come out."

"Got it." He doesn't hang up as I can hear him shout to Daniel Law what to do.

Law was stubborn and refused to listen, the sound of troops marching in echoed through the call. I heard screams and the call went silent. K.K. spoke first.

"What was that?" A hint of worry laced her voice.

"Chain?" Leo sounds the same.

I put my phone away and get up from the chair. I head towards the window and stop before I head out, turning to face them. Worry painted on their face.

"Don't come out of the building unless you get instructions."

K.K. spoke for the both of them. "What is that we heard?"

I remained silent for a minute or two before answering in what I hoped didn't sound impossible, but it has happened before.

"The living dead were brought to Hellsalem's Lot."

I see her smirk. "I see, in that case, I'll get into position and have my weapon ready."

Leo looked at me, before speaking. "I'll stay here and do what I can."

I look away from them both and head towards the location given to me earlier by Steven. The sky now darken and hoping I arrive in time and not see as many dead roaming about.

Arriving at the location I see that the dead were already roaming the streets, the buildings evacuated, and roads closed off. Blockades set up along those closures, with troops and machine firing away at the dead. I pick up the scent of Klaus and follow it to the main blockade that leads to the heart of the city. Along my way there, corpses of the dead and some troops littered the streets, holes in their heads. I jump down behind the blockade next to Klaus and Leo?

I turn to Leo first.

"We were called in and I figured I might be more helpful here than back at HQ."

"Don't get yourself killed."

"Promise."

I rotate my head back to Klaus on my left. "Did no one listen to the warning?"

He pointed to Law shouting orders, while I don't have reason to hate him, he can be a pain to work with at times.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"If you can go to the building in which you found the files. See if there is any way to cure them."

I nod and see in the distance a zombie getting shot in the head, no doubt K.K.'s work. I jump from lamppost to building roof, making sure not to linger long. Below me the heads of the undead roaming to exit the area. Reaching the building I materialize into the office I was in earlier today. My gun pulled out, I move to close the door as I do I see the eyes of a corpse behind the door, lung for me. I jump back as it gets up from the floor, my gun pointed at the creature. It moves and I shoot it as it was within arms reach of me. The bullet hitting it square in the head, dropping unmovable to the floor in front of me. The shot, causing my ears to ring and a gaze of surprise to appear in my face. With my right hand covering one ear, I look to see out the window.

I saw none, but the scent of many more linger. With my ears ringing I take a seat at the desk. Thinking of where it might be. It's not in the file cabinet, as I went through all of them today so that leaves the desk. I missed something, there's a hidden compartment I missed. How can I be so stupid to not check for that? I lay my gun in front of me and open the drawers, knocking for any compartment of course with my ears ringing, I had to feel the vibration. Opening the last one, I felt a hollow response, I phase myself and pray open the cover. In it was a journal, with the word "Cures" scribbled on the front. The one heading this research surely must be an idiot, no doubt.

I caught the scent of many more dead walking into the building. Grabbing my gun and the journal I head back to Klaus and the others. As I leap out the window, phased as it was closed, I could hear the door being knocked down. I was lucky to have escaped in time, I don't wish to deal with them or the stains on my clothing later.

I rushed in there with such speed that I never had done before, I would be lying if I said I wasn't tired. Something I still find strange, though I can contribute it to lack of rest. This is very much over time. The HLPD has a lot of explaining to do for their rushed decision and I'm sure they can contribute to the funds for rebuilding this area.

I arrived at the blockade and saw more corpses lying paralyzed on the ground. The attacks by the HLPD and Libra becoming more frequent and I could tell, they were getting tired. I landed next to Klaus and showed him the journal.

"Good. Take it to , she's been working on a cure." Even though my ears were still ringing, I am able to read lips and understood what Klaus said.

I made my over to Bradbury Central Hospital. The dead still not having taken down any blockade made it easy for the rest of the city to continue normal function. Landing right in the entrance, I ran into one of her clones.

"Chain! Glad you're here." She looked at my hand. "That must be what Klaus mentioned follow me."

I followed her into a laboratory located in the basement of the hospital. It seems not even the hospital can keep some normality in this chaos of a city, then again I have become accustomed to the nonsense.

She extends her arm and her hand does a grab motion. I hand her the journal, flipping through it with such speed until she found what she was looking for. I don't think I've ever seen her work this fast before, I'm fully aware she's a hard worker.

"Here it is!"

She puts down the journal down on the table next to her right and turns around to grab a baker with a blue liquid. She grabs an orange liquid in a smaller and pours into the blue. It changes color like a rainbow before settling into a faint glowing blue. She then goes to pour the liquid in a container and hands it back to me.

"Take it to Patrick. He has the final component for the cure. I'll hand the journal back to Klaus once we've gotten all cures mixed in case of an emergency. Don't worry we top-notch security, it'll be safe here." I grab it from her hand and nod.

Making my way out of the hospital and heading towards Patrick's weapons shop. I rush my way there, with each leap making me feel tired. When this over, if Steven or K.K. don't kill Law, I'm going to. Looking at the time, I should be at home now, getting ready for bed.

I phase myself to make it go faster and appeared inside the shop, Patrick and Neyka were running around the shop, looking frantic as they went to grab any weapons they had at their disposal. Neyka and Patrick stopped once they saw me, the container in my right hand. Patrick spoke first, a smile on his face.

"I'm hearing a drinking party after this."

Neyka nods before responding. "I agree, do you think the HLPD will pay?"

Her head turning to face Patrick and vice versa.

"From what I hear, it's their fault so I say 'yes'." He then turns his attention to me.

"You got the container, good." The ringing has subsided a little and I am able to hear what he said.

He goes to the back of his desk and pulls out what appears to be a bomb. The color was grayish-green, a cylinder in shape with both ends dented in, wires strapped around it and a dial pad connecting it all together. I walk towards his desk.

"Can you hand me the container you're holding?" I hand it to him.

He opens the container and puts it down next to him. Moving to open one side of the bomb and make it face the wall vertically. Proceeding to pour the rest of the liquid down until there was none left, closing the bomb and making sure it was sealed tight.

"I won't explain how to set the timer or set the bomb up as you already know, but there is one thing I will say. It must be located where it will reach the most population infected and it can vary on location."

Neyka joins in. "You look tired. Might want to get a few days off after this."

I shake my head and grab the bomb. Phasing through the door and heading back to the blockade, hopefully, it hasn't broken down yet.

I land on a lamppost near the blockade and see it still standing, everyone looking tired. I'm still phased so I won't be seen and having that advantage I take out my gun and point it at one the waves of walking corpses. I shoot and managed to get on in the chest, another in the leg, one in the head, two in the neck, and three in the shoulder. While I did only kill one, it provided some relief for the others. I feel the cool metal of the bomb with my left hand and I put away my gun and head towards the main building that contained the creatures. That is the center for this area infected with the walking dead.

I arrive in record time and keep myself invisible to not be seen or touched. I smell no dead here or hear any footsteps. I step into the main laboratory that Leo and Zed must have seen earlier today. I see a big machine and run towards it. This must have been what infected those people and it will be what cures them.

I strap the bomb onto the machine and as begin programming I hear footsteps and a scent made its way to me. I leap onto one of the support beams and look down. To the far left, I see four shadows sluggishly move. One drops unmovable to the ground as the other three continue and I see it begin to decay to a skeleton with what lighting was available. I pull my gun out and refill it with bullets. I leap down, making no noise and go back to programming the bomb.

There were far away, but the dial pad keeping making 'beeping' sounds, attracting their attention. Their footsteps getting closer to my location. I only had the time left, I knew the others were exhausted from all the combat done into the night, so I set it to one minute. By then I could tell the corpses were blocking my exit and closing in on me. I saw the window and leaped on the beams once more and materialized through the window. Putting as much distance between myself and that building. Whoever they were, they're still going to die and I do feel sorry for them, but it was their decision to go there when there was no one to attack. After a minute passed, I felt the rumble of the ground shaking a 'boom' was heard. The bomb went off and released a blue gas, which I assume is the cure. It began to spread quickly and I made my way back to the others.

Upon arriving and materialized next to Klaus I saw, everyone looked relieved and happy. The corpse were returning to normal, at least those that survived, and the blockades were being taken down as the gas was engulfing buildings, basements and the whole district. K.K. even managed to join us down in the celebration of another victory. Another crisis averted.

K.K. was giving Law and good lecture about 'listening and following orders.' Klaus was trying to calm her with the assistance of Steven, though given the relationship between them, I can see it wasn't working. K.K. ignored Steven and focused on Law, assuring Klaus before ranting on again. Zed, Zapp, and Leo were talking and messing around with Sonic messing with the S.S.'s hair. I stood away from both groups, holding myself straight with hands behind my back, having put away my gun once arriving here. I feel someone come up beside me to my right.

"It seems you got the job done, well done ." I turn to see Gilbert smiling at me before looking back to K.K. lecturing Law.

"I merely did what I was told."

"You took the risk."

"I do that every day."

"You took the risk to grab the journal when you could have just gone to the Hospital and help do trial and error."

"I wanted to get the job done and fast."

"Whatever your reason may be, I appreciate your hard work. I'll talk to the young master and see if I can get you any vacation days."

"Gilbert, you can't."

"I must, you've worked hard and you do look tired."

"What about the Werewolf Bureau?"

"I'll contact them. From what I hear they were the ones who set up the blockades and arrested the CEO of Walton Industries."

"I see. Thank you, Gilbert." I turn to leave and stopped. "Good night."

"Good night, Chain."

Once home, I took a quick warm shower to wash the chemicals and scent of the corpses. Getting into my pajamas, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I put my phone to charge. Crawling under the cover so of my bed and resting my head on the fluffy pillow. I feel my muscles sore with all the movement I've done today. I wonder if that can be contributed to the stress from this case?

I'm sure tomorrow we're going to track down the owner of that small-time chemical company. No doubt it will be assigned to the Werewolf Bureau. On the bright side, that's one mystery solved and another case closed. Somehow, I still don't think we're done with this. If that was just the beginning, then there's a bigger threat coming to Hell Salem's Lot. Leaving one case still open.

Either way, I feel relaxed now and feeling tired, I let myself close my eyes. I'll deal with any reckon on this case tomorrow, right now it's 'me' time. Yet, if the HLPD does through a party as a sorry to Libra I must decline. I don't feel like drinking in the slightest or being around idiots that caused this issue in the first place.


	7. Ch7 Fortunate Miracle

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Asura136

 **CHAPTER 7: Fortunate Miracle**

A woman wearing an open mint hoodie covering her soft blue long sleeve pajama shirt and matching pajama pants, sits on her chair with a blanket embracing her legs. A red mug held by her hands, eyes staring at the TV. As colors flicker with movement from right to left and left to right. The steam of her mug creating a faint veil in front of the eyes. Distorting some of the images, but not caring.

The sound of the TV bounces through her room and into her ears. The voice of the anchorman sounding stressed as more breaking news flew into his view, disturbing the morning news supposed to take place. Reports of "Christmas" miracles, strange phenomena, criminals and crimes committed in the past week and hours. Had it been any other city than Hellsalem's Lot and it would be deemed too dangerous for habitation and would have state troops and perhaps govt. soldiers send in to fix the place. Luckily, its Hellsalem's Lot and this is the norm.

The chaos and disorder are what drives this city if not for it strange nature. Unique in which it came to be over the course of one night and one day. Becoming engraved in history books as "The Great Collapse." If not documented, one would think it was Atlantis coming back from its hidden dome underwater.

 ***Chain's POV***

Hard to believe tomorrow will be the first day of December. It only feels like yesterday in which we had to deal with the zombie outbreak. Luckily everything went well and we prevented it from spreading further. The culprits were apprehended and the city layed rested, saved once more. The rest of November wasn't much fun either, while I did get some vacation I managed to overwork myself finding information on the case the Werewolf Bureau is working on. I check in with them tomorrow before heading to Libra.

To be honest, I'd rather be watching a horror movie or read a book. The only reason I'm watching the news, despite knowing the information already is because there is a week in which nothing good happens and it's gotten to the point into where it interferes with operations conducted by either Libra or the Werewolf Bureau. This week is known as _Mors Fortuna Septem_ , better known as Death Luck Week to the residents of Hellsalem's Lot. A whole week worth of overtime, crime, and disasters. Nothing good ever comes during these seven days. The interesting thing about his week is that it changes every year, it can be a different month, week, day, even fall on holidays and this year it seems to have landed on December and the residents are hoping it doesn't fall on the week Christmas sits on.

The city will have to once more spend money on construction and security. Anything can happen, even the impossible. Though I guess it takes a while to get used to it if you aren't from around here. To prove my point, an explosion could be heard all the way here. I simply ignore it and go back to see the news. Took a while, but they got to the days in which it would fall on; December 10th to the 16th. At least everyone can rest that it didn't land on Christmas. I turn off the TV, placing my mug in the kitchen sink and head to bed. The warmth being very soothing.

I felt a small hand touch my shoulder and a voice saying "mommy." I open my eyes, blinded by the sun at first and as I sat up, I could see a field of grass swaying with a gentle breeze. A blue sky adorned with fluffy white clouds; a voice calls again for their mother and I turn my head towards them. In the distance I see a tree with a swing, the same one I had as a kid; next to the tree was a small shadow of a toddler, waving at me and pointing at the swing, beckoning me to come closer to them. Finding it odd to see a child without their parents, but even more odd that I felt calm despite us being the only two present as far as I could see. I began to walk towards the small child only for the tree and child to get further away from me, I soo noticed I began to run. It became cooler and I looked behind me, to see darkness engulfing both the sky and ground. I hurried my sprints but to no avail, I looked down to see no ground, just dark emptiness. I began to descend into the inky void and the small child's voice yelled out "mommy!" one more time, sounding more distant.

At that moment I jolted from my sleep, waking with a gasp, head still on my pillow. I sat up and took a look around me; realizing it was my studio apartment, I fell back down unto my bed. It was still very much dark outside and my room matched it, illuminating very little with the light given. I felt a lite line of sweat on my forehead; was I really having a nightmare or was it just a dream? I get up from my bed, the floors coolness making me shiver, and check my phone for the time, 2:30 am. I've still got two hours to sleep. I'm still a bit shaken and I have many questions, like who was the kid and who's his mother? I let out a sigh, putting down my phone, getting under the covers and trying to get some sleep. I should remember to sleep with socks on during the winter, strange though, this never bothered me before. Eventually, I fell asleep in the warmth of my bed.

I woke two hours later and went on my daily routine. The child's voice ringing in my ear each step. I couldn't help but feel his tiny voice was directed at me. Washing my mug and making a cup of tea, I take a seat and turn the TV on to a channel showing _White Christmas_ , having seen it multiple times I switch to another broadcasting _It's A Wonderful Life_. I stared at the screen, but I couldn't hear their words as other thoughts preoccupied my mind. My phone notified me of a message, the sound brings me back to reality. Getting up to pick the phone, it was a text message from Janet.

"You're in for a ride today." In other words, more work.

The one thing that sucks about society is work. Kids still enter the workforce at their mid-teens simply for money, how corporate greed has become greedy. Being an adult sucks, I quit.

….

I let out a sigh. I wish I could quit being an adult, but there are privileges and besides, it's not like I can turn back time anyway. I put my phone in my pocket and with the mug still in my left hand I go placing it on the table. I've got to head out now if I'm going to make it to the morning briefing at the bureau. Grabbing a simple black jacket, I phase through the window and leap towards the building on the other side of the street; the fresh morning air making me feel relaxed.

I arrive at the building and manifest myself in the chief's office. He wasn't surprised at my presence in the room, realizing the deputy chief wasn't present neither were the other werewolves.

"First one here as always." I take a seat and turn my head towards him.

"The others will arrive soon. I assume you know?"

"I did help with gathering some of the intel, with the help of Libra of course."

"No more?"

"Much more."

"Perfect."

Just then the deputy chief comes with Janet and Im; Emelina and Origa appear in the room. The deputy chief begins the briefing.

"As you're all aware, a few months ago we got intel of a package being delivered to Hellsalem's Lot. Those involved have been apprehended, but that was only a few of them. Many still remain out there. This package could destroy our city as we know it and we left the assignment of finding any information on where and when this package will be delivered as well as any other information you could find."

Origa was the first to speak. "From what I could gather, there's definitely a power source coming alongside this package and its what's going to power our threat."

"I can add more to that," Janet spoke next. "Apparently, this power source had to be gathered from multiple places around the globe and it wasn't easy. It's very rare and very expensive, mainly found in the black market of the underworld. Many would kill to have it."

"Why might that be?" The chief asked.

"If used properly it can power an entire city for millennia."

"I have a time for when the shipment is said to arrive," Im spoke.

"It's supposed to arrive on December 14 at around 7:30 am."

I decided to speak next. "I have the location and the layout. It's supposed to come in through an airplane and land at an abandoned dock, having done my search, there's only one they could go to and its run by the beyondian mafia. It will be heavily guarded both in and out, they're taking every precaution. It would also seem, this 'package' might just be a living being, a powerful one at that."

"And what do you propose we should do?" I turn to look back at the chief.

"Libra already has it covered and the HLPD is to follow orders this time."

After the incident in October, when I saw Law during a small party he decided to pay for the food and drinks as a thank you for Libra's help, I've managed to teach him a short lesson, of course seeing as there isn't any bad blood between us, he got the message of a woman's worth.

The chief smiled. "I see. Good work, Chain. Now then, let's not waste any time, we've better go ahead and begin to prepare."

"Yes, sir!" With that, everyone begins to leave, I included as I follow them.

"Chain, wait!" I stopped my steps and stared at the chief the others leaving without me.

"Please close the door, I want to talk with you."

I do as he says and close the door, making sure to not make any noise and walk back to stand in front of his desk.

"Take a seat."

"I'm fine, thank you."

He seemed troubled at my response, but let it go.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You've seemed a bit out of it for the past nine months."

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you I'm doing okay."

"Very well, tell Klaus to stop by this week, we have plans to discuss for the fourteenth."

I nod and begin to walk out the door, halfway out, the chief calls me one more time.

"Remember to get plenty of rest." I nod once more and close the door. Disappearing from anyone's view and out a window, heading towards Libra.

Entering through the window, I step on the shit monkey's head. Making him fall to the ground in groans of pain. I head towards Klaus' desk, looking very tensed at his computer.

"Do you have a moment?" He stopped staring at his screen and looked at me.

"The chief would like to talk to you in person sometime this week."

"I'll head there now, thank you, Chain." He turns to Gilbert. "Gilbert."

"Already on it, young master."

The two left the main room through the elevator. I took a seat on the couch and rested, the TV was on broadcasting news. Nothing that we haven't heard before. K.K. comes in through the doors. She must have arrived earlier today; taking a seat next to, I could hear the shit-monkey get up.

"Seems you've had a pleasant morning so far."

"I suppose." Behind me, the asshole is on his feet and starts to yell.

"Hye, Dog Lady! How about stepping on yourself for once?" I ignore him and look at K.K.

"You're here early. Did something happen?"

"I noticed someone sketchy in my neighborhood and decide to follow them."

"Pooch, stop ignoring me!"

"Oh?"

"There was a hideout that we didn't notice near the heart of the city. The HLPD was informed and got the place cleaned out but what was found is what bugs me."

"What was found?"

"Some energy source."

"Hey!" He's very much an animal.

"Was it identified?"

"No, it makes matters worse some was missing. There were multiple packages filled with this power and more than half were missing."

"Interesting."

"Are you even listening?!" He should keep quiet.

I phase from my seat and stomp him down once more to the ground. His groans and yells muffled by the carpet; Jumping off, he's left my footprint on his face. Serves him right. I once again take my seat next to K.K., just as my phone rings. It's Klaus.

"This is Chain."

"Abraham is at an area surrounded by thugs, can you make your way down there and help? I'll send you the location." To be honest I think he can handle it himself. With his curse, he's basically safe from injury, still.

"I'll head there now." I end the call and look at K.K.

"Lucky Abrahams is here."

"Ugh." I couldn't agree more. "Let me guess, he needs help?"

I nod to her response. "Let's go."

She turns to Zapp. "Get Leo and Zed the head over there."

"Where exactly?" Just Then our phones rang with the notification of a text containing the address. "Nevermind."

I phase myself and begin to make my way there, I have a feeling the others are there too, except maybe Klaus.

As the countdown for Christmas began, so did the menace coming to Hellsalem's Lot. Our days were spent, gathering information, fighting, arresting, destroying hideouts, and gathering the power source. Of course being with the Bureau I also had to work double time to infinite buildings to help Libra. It would seem this was our biggest operation yet, and perhaps even the most difficult case we've had, maybe mysterious would suit it better. Because no matter what we did, it would seem no one had the information we wanted, not even the Bureau could gather what was needed, it was starting to look like we might lose this one. Though we had other ways to prevent that from happening.

Before I knew it, it was December thirteen; twelve days before Christmas. During our time of collecting this element, we found out it was nihonium What a pain these past few days were; currently, I'm staking out a gambling den. I'm invisible to their eyes and ears but the bastards are simply terrible. The way they're talking about women and the way they're spending their money is disgusting, to say the least. I'm only here because one of these men know the final location to collect the power source that Libra and the Werewolf Bureau have been after. Tomorrow, the menace is said to arrive and if we can get the final location then we have a winning chance of taking them down.

I saw my target moving and I followed him. He came to a halt on when he reached an older man. I would say gentlemen but no one here deserves it, I feel unclean just being here.

"So, Jimmy. Where's the last location for the nihonium?"

"Same place where our guest is said to arrive."

I send Steven a text, as his go signal to raid the place. Once outside I gave Klaus a call, hearing the 'beeping' until he picked up.

"Klaus,-" Just then a loud 'boom' could be heard.

I turned my head to where the sound originated from and a night blue beam was illuminating almost the whole city. Surrounding the area of the light, I would say about within a 6.4 km radius of city lights went out. Could it be the threat? The menace wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow, could it have been that it was already here?

"Klaus."

"I saw. We're too late. Find me, I'm with the others. Steven will follow after you."

"Understood."

I caught a swift of Klaus' scent and followed it. I guess were in combat the second we found out about their arrival. With haste, I made my way to him.

I was the third to arrive, before were K.K. and Klaus. Led, Zed and the monkey were the next to arrive with Steven being the last and the first to speak as tension filled the atmosphere.

"Klaus, your orders."

Klaus remained quiet as he too tired to process the information before us. He turned to face the street behind him, while we were showered in light the rest of street was shrouded in darkness. Off in the distance, I could hear the HLPD Swat team setting up borders and evacuating people. A bright beam of blue light shot straight into the sky, illuminating the blackened area temporarily.

"What we always do. Head on and face the danger." He looked at me.

"Chain."

"On it." I leaped into the darkness, scouting the area for dangers up ahead.

None as I could see, but the sound of multiple feet bounced into my ear, and within a few seconds, I saw silhouettes. It was the henchmen and they're heading towards the others; I sent Klaus a text, warning them of the coming danger. I stood waiting in the dark, invisible to even their eyes as I saw Libra begin to approach; Leo being in the very back.

K.K. took out her guns. "954 Blood Bullet Art. Electrigger 1.25 Gigawatt."

Zed took his position. "Big Dipper Blood Battle Style. Blade Form Five, Piercing Dragon Spear." Throwing the spear at the enemy.

Steven raised his foot. "Esmeralda Blood Freeze. Espada del Cero Absoluto."

All of the henchmen were on the ground, lying motionless. I continued forward keeping an eye out for more silhouettes. Row after row of henchmen made their way towards the others and each time they lay on the ground in defeat. As I got closer to the center, I felt a feeling of impending doom. I stopped as soon as I spotted the enemy.

There was a living man, infused to an exoskeleton made of some metal. He looked to be around his mid-forties; bald and light-skinned, his eyes covered by green goggles, his upper half in a traditional white long-sleeve Chinese shirt. The skeleton showed openings of the power source in liquid form run through tubes, some blue, others green. The road destroyed behind him caused by his steps. I was about to text the others when my phone notified me, catching the enemy's attention. Without wasting a second, he lifted his right hand and pointed at me where he heard the sound and blasted. I leaped out of the way, bring myself back to view; I soon realized I was falling backward.

"I got you!" I landed in Stevens' arms and he put me down.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He turned around. "Klaus?"

"Attack, and try to weaken him."

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Style Technique. Pattern 13 - Finger Greed." He was the first to attack.

Zed, K.K., and Steven followed with their same attacks.

"Big Dipper Blood Battle Style. Blade Form One, Homuramaru." The shit monkey was the next to attack.

Leo stood in the back away from danger and though he used his "Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods" to try to confuse our opponent, it was no use. I pulled out my guns and shot, but to no avail. Nothing we did left any damage on him and to say we were getting tired is an understatement; It's almost midnight. I ran out of bullets and put them away, he eventually spotted me and aimed his hand once more, only for me to phase out of danger. I looked at Klaus.

"Klaus!"

"I know."

A phone rang, being answered by Steven as quick as it came.

"Patrick, tell me what you came up with?"

He paused as he listened to his words, keeping in battle position and facing the enemy. Breathing heavily from all his attacks and the exhaustion.

"How much time do you think you'll need?" A pause. "I see. Is there any way for you to bring it where we are once you're done?" He paused once again. "Very well, we'll figure it out once it comes to it. We'll try holding him off for as long as we can." He ended the call.

"Don't rest just yet, we're not done."

I turned back to face our opponent, a sly and creepy smile planted on his face. To our shock, he opened his mouth and began to talk.

"You won't defeat me. This exoskeleton is fused with me, enhancing my strength and power beyond measurable capacity." Insanely, he began to laugh.

We once again engaged in combat, doing all we could, the sky begging to lighten up, showing a brighter dark blue, must be around 3 am. The city is about it begin once more if we don't hurry, the city will be gone before it awakens. Stevens phone rang once more, our limbs becoming numb.

"Got it. Chain!" I turned to him. "Head to the main blockade and grab the package from Patrick!"

Not wasting a second, I hurried. Even if my legs felt much weaker I pushed myself forward. I soon saw the blockade and land next to Patrick's car putting out my right arm to catch myself from falling forward, Neyka was beside him.

"You look like a mess."

"The package?"

"Have it right here." Neyka hands him a small box. "In here are small bombs, they still pack a punch. Just plant them in vital parts of the skeleton. They'll go off within a minute, enough for the rest of you to escape. I'll be right here; Gilbert is finding another route to head in to join you and the others."

With both hands, I grab the package and head back to the others. The bodies of the henchmen still lay in their original positions. Can't say I feel bad for them, they did have it coming one way or another. I stopped feet away from the fight originally took place. He must have gotten an advantage over Libra once I left.

"Chain!" I looked down at Steven. "Hurry and plant them, we've got you covered!"

He turned to face the enemy. "Esmeralda Blood Freeze. Avión del Cero Absoluto."

The ground in front of him freezes over and traps our opponent in place. Allowing for the others to grab a good hit on him and me perfect timing to go ahead and plant the bombs. Materializing myself from visible view, I jump down next to the skeleton and reached into the closed box and pulled out one bomb. Still phased out of existence, I planted one bomb inside his exoskeleton onto his knee. Jumping up above and planting one on his back, one on his shoulder, and the last on his right knee. I made my way back to the others before making myself visible again.

"Evacuate the area!" Upon hearing my voice, they stopped attacking and ran away from him, me including.

He began to laugh like a madman, thinking we gave up. Looking at the sky I could see it was much brighter than before, maybe three hours have passed now. A minute passed and with a final stomp to the ground, the bombs went off. We all took cover, Steven creating a shield of ice and covering Klaus and himself. Leo, Zed and the monkey going into an alley on the right; K.K. and me taking cover in the alley across from them. Scraps of metal went flying and some of the power source landed on windows and the road. Once everything has settled we made our way out of our shelter and into the open.

There he was, struggling to get up. Once he saw us, he began to yell and to no avail we ignored him.

Steven was the first to speak, directing it to Klaus. "Do we wait for the HLPD to arrive?"

"It would seem the best choice."

All around us, the buildings had shattered windows, some were crumbling and others need major repair. The road wasn't any better, pieces of it were blown into buildings or jagging out of the ground.

Steven sighed. "This is going to be a big explanation."

The sky was clear, with the sun sunshine, despite being still early to be this bright in December. My phone ringed with another notification. I was about to reach into my pocket with my right hand when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell to my knees, my left hand planted on the ground, providing some support.

"Chain!" K.K and Steven both said aloud, as I heard them run over to me.

K.K. was the first to arrive, kneeling as she took hold of my right arm cradling my stomach, while Steven genuflected and put his hand on my left shoulder.

"Chain, what happened?" K.K. sounded very worried.

I began to feel sweat forming on my forehead and my breathing get faster. I couldn't talk due to the pain engulfing my thoughts. In the distance, I heard a car approach and come to a halt.

"Steven, K.K., take Chain to the hospital, quick!" Klaus sounded just the same as K.K.

"Gilbert, open the door!" I heard him get out and open the door.

"Here, let's get you up first." Steven was the first to apply pressure to my body as K.K. followed, with both hands wrapped around my stomach they guilted me into the car as I stumbled my way there.

K.K. got to the other side of the car, open the door and closed it as Steven was helping me get in she grabbed hold my arm and helped pull me. Steven went in after me, slamming the door in a flash. Gilbert hurried to the passenger seat and sped away from the combat zone to the hospital.

"Don't stop for any lights." K.K. was sounding more stressed now. This is going to be hard to apologize for later.

"Don't plan on it." Gilbert's tone sounded very determined or perhaps it was worry?

My vision became a bit blurry, all while the K.K. and Steven held me. Finding it a bit surprising that they would even be allowed to be in a small space together. I felt my breathing become a bit difficult like I ran a marathon. The vibrations and turns didn't go unnoticed as their hold tighten whenever they thought it was too much but refused to slow down. Honks of angry drivers could be heard in the background, but they ignored it and continued. With a deafening screech, the car came to a halt. K.K. and Steven got out fast and helped me into the building, the wheels of the car now echoing from a distance.

With a loud and demanding voice, Steven yelled. "This is an emergency!"

Even with my blurred vision, I was able to see nurses and doctors come strolling with a wheeled stretcher. They took hold of me and strapped me down.

 ***Third POV***

Upon being rushed into the emergency room, K.K. and Steven stood silent until one of clones approached them.

"Hmmm. What brings you? You both look like you've run from a mob."

Steven answered the question for both of them. "We're here because of Chain."

"Chain, what about her?"

K.K. spoke next after a long time of silence. "She collapsed to her knees in pain."

"Oh. She wasn't supposed to be due until next week."

Both looked at each other before looking at Luciana. "Due?" Perfect unison.

"You don't know? Chain's pregnant."

Both remained silent for a few seconds, processing the words they just heard. "Pregnant!?"

Luciana nodded her head once more, before continuing. "It came up during one of her appointments, I'm surprised she didn't tell you. I've got to go and help her out on this, you two will be asked to join once we get everything ready."

With that, she ran to the emergency room, leaving the two Libra members surprised and curious.

"Listen, Scarface. We'll talk about this later, right now make a call to Klaus while I make one to the Bureau. Once you're done make a call to the Deputy Chief."

He nodded with a gulp and without a word said he took out his phone and dialed Klaus number, as she did for the Chief of the Werewolf Bureau.

Back at the place where the battle took place, as things were getting sorted out. Klaus heard his phone ring and quickly picked it up. Noticing the caller ID was Steven.

"Steven, is Chain alright?"

His face turned solemn at Stevens explanation and the call ended. He felt the gazes of the others behind him, the wheels of Gilbert stopping the car back from the hospital caught his attention. Not missing a beat, he walked towards the car the others following behind him.

At the Werewolf Bureau the team was celebrating another victory, among the cheering, the Chief's desk phone rang. He reached for the phone answering it to be meant with K.K.'s voice. The smile on his face dropped. Another phone rang, this time belonging to the deputy chief; upon answering the call, his face became that of the chief. The women present were getting suspicious and worried upon seeing their looks. At that moment, Emelina's phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?"

Her face turned a bit pale with surprise and shock, before speaking as the call ended. "Chain's pregnant?"

It took a few seconds for the others to register the words before yelling in unison. "Chain's pregnant!?"

Back at the hospital, K.K., and Steven finished making their calls. Perfect timing it was because a clone of approached them. "Are you two willing to participate in Chain's giving birth?"

Steven was about to reject when K.K. beat him to it. "We'd love to."

"Great, follow me."

K.K. then turned to Steven. "You're still not off the hook." She then reached into her bag that she somehow brought along with her and pulled out a camera. "Now, let's go. We have a moment to document."

Steven sighed and followed a grinning K.K. into the emergency room, following . Once getting into scrubs, they entered the operating room, where Chain laid in similar scrubs and in pain.

"Guess we're adding a new member to Libra." K.K. sounded very happy at the mention of a baby.

Steven, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel responsible but for what, he thought. The shout of interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Contractions less than a minute!"

One of the doctors, an older gentleman with glasses, spotted a blank and surprised Steven before directing his next words at him.

"The husband should always be supporting his wife as she gives birth. Come and hold her hand."

Steven looked startled at being called 'husband' and was about to reject it when K.K. gave a shove forward.

"Go on hold her hand. What could possibly happen?" With that in mind, he went to hold Chains hand as she began to give birth.

Her grip tightening as doctors encouraged her to keep going. Steven felt the pressure and pain of her grip and held a smile, covering his face of discomfort. Eventually, after some time of holding her hand, her grip tightened to the point he heard his hand crack under such pressure and a jolt of pain to run up and down his body. He knew everyone present heard, as he felt some of their gazes on him, still he kept a smile and looked at Chain.

It took almost half an hour but a cry of an infant could be heard. The grip on his hand loosen and he was relieved not just because his hand was released from the vice-grip but because he heard the cry of the child.

"Would the father like to do the honors?" He looked at the doctor who got him into this situation in the first place.

"Another perfect moment to go on camera."

Steven didn't oppose the doctor words and did the honors of cutting the umbilical cord as the child was handed to Chain, who had a look of love instead of surprise. He couldn't help but fee the same and yet he still couldn't explain why.

"Congratulations, its a boy!"

The other members of Libra, minus Zapp and Gilbert who walked in, burst into the room Chain was in. Catching the attention of not just her but K.K. and Steven, the baby waking up upon hearing the commotion, but not yet crying. Klaus had a bouquet of flowers for Chain, Leo and Zed brought in balloons, Gilbert brought in a basket of goods.

Klaus was the first to notice the baby string in Chains arms and felt guilty about rushing in. As he was about to begin when the Werewolf Bureau rushed into the room with gifts as well. Everyone present, except for Steven, Chain, and K.K., looked out of breathe. Emelina was the first to speak.

"I knew it! Chain, why didn't you tell me?"

"Shh. You're going to make him cry."

Everyone became quiet, as Chain began to explain her story. Steven and K.K. took this opportunity to go outside and talk as they already heard the story.

"Explain, Scarface."

"I was going to ask you the same. I'm not even sure what to make of this situation."

"You mean, you actually have no idea about why she's holding a child?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. I thought you might know."

"I guess we're going to have to wait on 's results then."

Having managed to have a civilized conversation they headed back in, that way it won't turn to anything serious to make the baby cry. Closing the door and taking their seats, Steven on her left and K.K. leaning on the window to her right.

"You really didn't know?" Janet asked in curiosity. Chain nodded and didn't say more.

The door open and closed to reveal , or at least her clone. "Nothing matched up with what she said and previous results don't line up either. This can be chalked up to a Hellsalem's Lot miracle, a special one to be more specific. After, all it's still Mors Fortuna Septem."

Klaus looked at Chain. "I'm very glad to know both you and the child are safe, but do you wish to keep him?"

Steven jumped in. "There a few orphanages here in Hellsalem's Lot, all of which are top quality ever since the Great Collapse."

"Tsk. A church might be better, though I wouldn't bet money on it." Despite being harsh, K.K. actually hoped Chain would keep the baby.

Everyone started speaking at once, giving choices and turning to each other trying to come up with an agreement. Chain looked at her son who tried to get closer to her, as to drown out the other noises. With her right hand she poked his chubby cheek and his eyes open to show crimson eyes; his tiny hand grabbing hold of her finger and she felt a warmth like that day she came for an appointment.

"I'm keeping him." Everyone went silent. Smiles spreading on their faces, as Chain kept her eyes on her child.

"What are you going to name him?" K.K. voiced was dripping with excitement.

Once again the room went to a frenzy. Spitting out names that would sit him. Names like, 'Sky', 'Kai', 'Shiki', 'Lucifer','Hei', 'Shiro', 'Kuro', 'Edward', 'Bates', and 'Alfred' were thrown in. And yet she kept her eyes on her son. His tawny caramel hair and skin like hers, his body covered in a soft blue footy and wrapped in a navy blanket; though it was his eyes that made her think of a name, someone she knew would have loved to have met, cherished and spoiled him. Someone she holds dear.

"Alex. I'll name him Alex." The sound died down upon hearing her choice of name.

K.K. was the one to question the choice. "Why Alex, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I remember someone telling me that Alex is short for Alexander, a Greek name that means defender of humans or protector of humankind." The child let out a small giggle at the name.

The child's laughter softening the atmosphere of the room as he tried to get closer to his mother. stepped towards Chain with papers, pen, and clipboard in hand.

"You seemed to have already answered some of my questions. I took the liberty to help fill out some information on them for you. Just a few blanks left for you to sign as well as signatures."

As Luciana handled the paperwork to Chain, she handed Alex to Steven, who was ready for the handling of the baby. Klaus saw his left hand bandaged, having felt the gaze, Steven turned towards Klaus and gave a smile; understanding it'll be explained later.

"I'll be back shortly." She left the room as Chain began to write.

K.K. took this as a signal to leave her alone and went to push everyone out the room.

"You'll have time to talk to her later, right now let's give her some time." The room emptied, leaving Steven, Chain, and Alex as the only ones present.

The sound of paper scribbling could be heard and soon she was finished.

"That was faster than I expected." She turned to Steven, who was cradling Alex. The baby taking a liking to the man. "Can you keep an eye on him?" She got off the bed, dressed in her hospital pajamas.

"Chain, you should stay in bed."

"I'm only going to use the bathroom."

"Then, I don't mind. Go ahead." She went into the bathroom leaving Steven and Alex alone.

He saw the birth certificate on the bed. Deciding to take a look at the papers, he found most were filled out but there were a few blank spaces. Without a second thought, he took the pen and began to fill out the blank spaces in the papers, even going as far as writing his signature on the papers and certificate. He put the pen down and held the clipboard with his right hand, he heard the door open and stood up walking towards .

"Remember that one favor you owe me."

"Yes, why?"

"When you process these papers make sure my signature and information don't show up when the copy is given to Chain."

Catching up quick, smiled. "I promise."

With that, she left and Chain came out of the bathroom, a bit surprised seeing Steven standing up with Alex in his arms.

" came for the papers and I gave them to her." He followed Chain back to bed and handed Alex back to her, at that moment K.K. came into the room.

Steven looked at Chain. "I'll head back to the office, get rest. You really need it."

"Steven. I'm sorry about your hand."

"It'll heal, don't worry." With that said he left them alone.

K.K. took a seat in the chair Steven now left empty and looked at Chain. Chain caught her gaze and felt like shrinking back. While she understood she was a new mother, K.K. was a pro at this and no doubt K.K. already had something in mind.

"We've got some basic lessons to learn."

"K.K., don't worry about it right now go home and rest."

"Not until you know how to breastfeed, change his diaper and make him go to sleep."

The rest of Chain's day was spent getting taught by K.K. on how to be a mother. You would have thought the fight drained her energy, but it did the opposite. As the skies got darker she left Chain with a goodbye and a coo at Alex.

That night would be marked as the first time that Chain slept with her son in her arms and the first time he held onto her. Both werewolves slept in peace within the hospital room, oblivious to the dangers outside their window.

Elsewhere in town, a figure gets off a train; paper note in hand. Written on it, the name of a city gangster. It would seem trouble has once more leaked into the city of Hellsalem's Lot.


	8. Ch8 Endless Giggles

The Wolf's Pup  
BY: Shiki136

 **CHAPTER 8: Endless Giggles**

Bradbury Central Hospital, the best place to go to when you're fatally injured or just hurt in general within Hellsalem's Lot. The facility is always full and the staff always kept busy twenty-four seven, plus or minus the occasional major disaster. There are, of course, times in which a villain makes its way into the building just to cause problems, nothing that can't be handled by the staff. To top it off, the hospital has made itself a place of sanctuary whenever a patient is in need of dire medical assistance, doesn't matter whether they're wanted, on the run, or escaped jail; if they need attention by the staff, help they shall. As of the moment, there's an issue not even they know if it can be handled. News reporters and journalists circled the hospital, blocking both exits and entrances. The only thing keeping them back is the hospital security and property.

In one of the rooms, stood a young woman with raven hair and amethyst eyes, looking out the window into the white covered world. Dressed in hospital blue pajamas, her left hand on her chin as her right hand rested in the angle it formed. The cities towers towering the hospital, the only view she had of the outside was covered by shrub and trees, and through the small openings, she saw the flashes of cameras. Just within the fence, patrolling the border were security, making sure to catch anyone climbing over it or hiding in the bushes.

 ***Chain's POV***

"Chain." I pull out of my thoughts upon hearing K.K.'s voice.

I turn around and see her sitting, Alex in her arms. The rest of Libra, minus Leo and the monkey, were present.

"Take a seat, you really shouldn't be walking or standing right now."

I walk back to the hospital bed and take my seat, my arms outstretched to hold Alex. With ease, K.K. hands him back to me. As I took hold I felt him tense a little before relaxing to my touch. His small body was radiating warmth and still craved more as he tried to get closer to me. Making sure he was settled in my left arm, I gently poked his cheek with my right hand, grabbing hold of my index finger.

"It would seem that someone in the hospital spilled the fact that you gave birth on Mors Fortuna Septem." Annoyance mixed in Stevens' voice. "We're willing to take shifts to help make sure the reporters won't bother you, that includes some of the staff and patients. is investigating who it could have been that leaked the information in the first place."

"In the meantime, it would be best you spend your majority of our stay here within the confounds of the hospital."

I look up at Klaus, who displays an aura of determination to figure out who it was that caused this problem.

"Klaus." He looked at Steven. "Don't get too overworked or you'll get a stomach, you might upset Alex."

"My apologies." I looked back at Alex once I heard him yawn.

The door opened, catching all of our attention. In walked and the nurse that attended to me yesterday, wearing pink scrubs and blonde hair tied in a bun with blue eyes, a light complexion. looked at Klaus.

"You might want to get out there. It seems some of the reporters are making a dash to the front entrance, all of which have been stopped but security is getting tired."

Klaus turned to Zed and Gilbert. "Zed, Gilbert; let's head to the main floor and provide some assistance. K.K., Steven; stay here and watch over them."

With that said he left the room, closing the door behind him. then looked at me with a smile painted on her face.

"For a new mother, you have nothing to worry about. Alex is healthy, 6.7 pounds. No breathing or other medical problems were found. I do however want to do a quick examination of you and run some tests, nothing too serious."

She goes to direct her hand at the nurse to her left. "Ava will take Alex to the nursery here in the hospital. He'll be with all the other babies for a short while, you are allowed to visit and enter as you please."

Ava walks over to me and picks up Alex, I saw him stiffen a little. I should ask and find out if that's normal. Steven and K.K. get up from their seats, and he turns to address me.

"Don't worry about Alex, we'll make sure he gets there safe." All four walk out of the room, leaving me alone for the examination. It might be my mother instincts but I can't help but worry over my son. Hellsalem's Lot isn't the safest place to be.

 ***Third POV***

Steven and K.K. follow the nurse, as she leads them to the nursery in the hospital. It seemed the walk was rather long, they went by many staircases and elevators. Truth be told, they've been to this hospital multiple times, going into secret and forbidden areas unless it was staff, but it would seem they've passed the nursery. Steven decided to speak up.

"Not to be rude, but didn't we just pass the nursery?"

The nurse noticed the strain in his voice, she wanted to show it to them according to 's orders. Though she didn't want them to worry.

"Here in the hospital, we have two nurseries. One on this floor and another underground."

"Isn't that were the lab and morgue are?"

"Different level."

She came to halt upon reaching an elevator. She reached into her pocket and swiped her ID.

"Please do come in." They stepped in with Steven to her left and K.K. to her right.

Ava pressed a button with the words "N5" and the elevator began down.

"Exactly, what makes this different from the other nursery?"

"Ever since the Great Collapse, we've had to reorganize the nursery based on the child's needs. Though as more species of humanoids appeared, some of those newborns were a bit of a danger to others, some exhibit abilities or were in rare in race." She paused to look at Alex before continuing.

"This little one here is rare. Not just because of when he was born but also because he's a werewolf like his mother. Werewolves and blood breeds don't necessarily have low-birth rates, but because they remain elusive of their identity and both are few in numbers, it makes it difficult to meet the child's needs. That's why we've created this nursery to meet the requirements and it provides safety for them in case someone wishes to kidnap them. They are very special, to say the least."

The elevator came to a stop, the doors opened to reveal a similar floor like the lobby with doors going off in all directions.

"This whole floor is a nursery for those special kids. If they mean no danger or have full control of their abilities they can be allowed to go to the upper floors to receive treatment instead of down here, that is if they want to."

Once getting out of the building, they continued to follow Ava in the left path. They were astonished- yes, but K.K. felt some worry over what might happen.

"I can see the security is tight here, but what would you do if the ceiling collapses?"

"The floors under the hospital were designed to not collapses in on itself. The underground building is made to counter-attack any variations that could mean danger. If it notices the main building collapsing, it will close off all entrances and enforce the outer steel, allowing for normal function until we've been freed."

"How would that be?"

"Once the main building collapses down, the lower half will send a signal and basic information to help rescuers." She came to a halt. "Here we are."

She opened a door, walking in with Steven and K.K.. Going by rows of babies, some of which were born between 5-6 days to 1-3 three weeks ago, the only born this week was Alex. Coming to his crib, she laid him down, turning on the mobile to help him sleep.

"As I said before, nothing to worry about."

Steven looked down at the baby sleeping in the crib. Even looking at how small the newborn is, the thought that he was once that little too, was a bit hard to believe but it's true nonetheless. He saw the child's eyes open and he jumped back a little. He heard K.K. laugh.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a tiny kid, Scarface?"

"I'm not scared, just startled a little. I thought he was going to cry."

Alex gave a small yawn and closed his eyes. Allowing himself to fall to sleep in the comfy hospital crib. Awaiting his mother's visit upon her completion of her examination. The nurse noticed that all the babies in the nursery were fast asleep.

"Let's him rest. It would seem he's not the only one that's tired."

Understanding her words, they left the nursery. Giving full trust to the hospital in making sure the safety of the tiny werewolf is assured. Exiting the elevator, they and the nurse go separate paths. Ava promising them that Alex would be safe as long as he's down there, as all staff allowed to work in the lower levels must go through security check and only the best highest respected people in their staff actually work there, including .

Without a word said between them, they walk back into Chain's room. giving the last results of her examination.

"Mentally, emotionally, and physically, you are perfectly healthy. Though I said it before, you might want to get more sleep; especially with raising and taking care of a newborn. Other than that, I'll be off. Before I do, here take this."

She hands Chain a purple card with a gold stripe going down the left side.

"It's the access key to going further below the lower levels of the hospital to where the nursey Alex is being held at and visit. Usually, I ask patients to give it back to staff once they leave but I went through the trouble of having that one custom made for you. Klaus was going to give everyone a card like yours come next week, but seeing as Alex was born; the cards will be handed out sometime this week. Don't lose it; the lower levels are sealed off to anyone that doesn't have access."

With that said, she leaves the three adults alone in the room. Chain had the desire to visit Alex but a blanket of tiredness covers her. Still, she stood out of bed when both K.K. and Steven rushed to her side; pushing her back down to the bed. K.K. was the first to speak.

"Don't push yourself. Get some rest first before you visit Alex."

"*Sigh*. I agree with K.K. You're still recovering from giving birth! lay down a bit before visiting Alex."

They laid her back down onto the bed. Bringing the blanket to cover. K.K. spoke after both made sure Chain was comfortable.

"We'll visit him once you get some rest."

"K.K., I'm perfectly fine."

Knowing there was no stopping Chain, she sighed before speaking. "Very well, but don't forget your robe and slippers. It's cold in the hallway."

Chain puts on her light purple robe provided by the hospital, her feet hugged by slippers. Grabbing her security card she turns to reach for the door but stops as K.K. mentions something.

"The ground outside covered by snow. Actually, thinking on it; Alex was born as it began to snow outside. He must be really lucky, it doesn't happen for every baby." Chain smiled at the thought, unseen by either of them.

Opening the door, Chain steps into the hallway. Despite always being busy today the hospital seemed at peace despite the ambush of reporters outside the hospital's grounds. K.K. and Steven joined her outside the room; Steven closing the door behind them. Guiding Chain through the hallway and towards the elevator, Chain began to lose balance and before she could fall, Steven caught her.

"Chain, are you sure you don't want to rest first?"

"I'm sure. It would take a few minutes to Alex."

"Very well."

They continued to the elevator, Steven keeping hold of Chain in fear of her falling. Both K.K. and him know Chain is exhausted, but they also know they can't stop a mother from visiting their child, especially K.K.. Arriving at the elevator, Chain hands her security card to K.K., swiping it to open the doors and all three step in. K.K. presses the 'N5' button, handing the security card back to Chain. All three rode in silence as the elevator went down to their stop, stepping out once they reached their floor.

Chain peered around her, noticing the children present. Despite being treated below ground and no sunlight, all of them seemed happy, including the staff. To think such a level in the hospital existed. She turned her attention once in front of her; memorizing the route so she can come to visit whenever she could if she is able to slip from Libra's supervision. They walked until they approached the baby nursery, walking in. At this point, some of the babies were awake and enjoying themselves by being observed in the mobiles. Coming to the row in which Alex was in, he was awake and quiet, looking around him with what movement he had.

Seeing the light covered and replaced by shadows, he looked up; it would seem the laughter of the other babies woke Alex and wasn't able to sleep again. His hands at both sides of his head, crimson eyes looking at the three figures but his gaze focused on Chain.

Noticing her sons gaze, she gently picked him up, his small head resting on her left shoulder, close enough for him to listen to her heartbeat and fall asleep. His chest rose up and down with small breathes as his left hand grabbed onto her robe, clutching tightly as though afraid to lose his mother. Chain held him closer, making sure he was comfortable as he slept. All three were quiet with K.K. grabbing her camera from her coats pocket and recording the sleeping child, unaware that Dr. Estevez walked into the room in her true form; a tall woman with square-framed glasses, a white lab coat, wavy coal-pine hair, and emerald eyes walks in. She planned to do a check-up on Alex and see how he was doing in the nursery, but it seems they beat her to it. The look on Chains face was enough to tell her what she's going to request.

"Seeing as Alex is awake, I assume he didn't sleep as much."

Steven let go of Chain and looked at Dr. Estevez, he nodded to her response. K.K. continued recording the moment, Chain hearing her statement looked up at her with a request in mind.

"Would it be a problem if I request to have a crib in my room for Alex?"

"I'll have it in your room this evening, though Alex won't be able to use it until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm alright with the decision, just as long as I can keep him close to me."

"I'll go set things up, in the meantime, you can care for Alex in your room." She takes a look around the nursery. "I don't think he'll get sleep here."

Chain nods. "Thank you."

Dr. Estevez goes to check the other babies, making sure they are comfortable; taking it as a signal to exit the room, leaving Estevez to do her work. They walk back to the elevator, Chain stole glances at her newborn son. His small body inching closer to her to grab onto the warmth she has.

Arriving back at her room, she enters to find Klaus, Zed, Leo, Sonic, and Zapp present. Walking in, she took a seat on the bed, Alex sleeping soundly, K.K. and Steven took seats on chairs next to her bed. With hush tones, they began to debrief with each other, coming up with plans and scouting routines to keep the reporters at bay. Lost in their conversation and Chain focusing her attention on Alex, who woke with a small yawn, none were aware of a group entering the room; alongside them were Dr. Estevez and Ava.

Once the door closed, all turned to the group. Dr. Estevez, still in her true form, was the one to break the silence.

"Seeing as its the holidays, the hospital staff decided to bring in a choir separated into small groups. All of them are making their rounds around the hospital and seeing as many seem tired of listening to Christmas music, we let the choir decide what to sing. I say, let them do their job."

Ava and Dr. Estevez move to stand by Klaus. Turning around to face the group and nodding at them to begin.

The haunting voices of the singers filled the room. Chain looked down at her son and saw him staring at the group; a smile graced her lips. It would seem, that from this day onward, this song would be the first beautiful sound he's heard since he was born and the first song to fill his ears. The song that will remind Libra of Alex joining the family.

The song continued and he began to reach out with his hand. Chain noticed and gently grabbed hold of his hand, drawing his attention to his mother. Scooting closer to her and waiting to fall asleep.

Once the song ended and the choir left, Chain continued to enjoy her time with her son; ignoring the world around them. K.K., noticing her pay more attention to her son than the situation smiled at the moment, fully aware of what she's feeling. Turning her back to Chain she continued in the conversation making sure to check on her every so often. The Libra members began to leave the room all except Klaus and K.K.; who wished to talk to Chain.

"Chain, I do hope you're feeling better. I apologize that I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you yet." He looked at the bundle in her arms. "Or your son."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Klaus. I understand that it's been a busy day with the news getting out."

"The glow of motherhood seems to suit you, Chain." K.K. smiled as she said this.

"Have you thought of moving out of your place, yet? I suggest it would be the best option."

"I have, but I can't say I've planned to move yet."

"I see." Klaus looks at K.K. and nods at her. She then turns her head to Chain, a smile on her face.

"We'll be back. There are two security guards outside your door until we arrive back."

As they were about to leave, Chain called out to them. Wanting to ask them a question that has been on her mind since Alex was born.

"Before you two go, can I ask a favor of you?"

Klaus and K.K. looked at each other and back to Chain. A look of confusion and concern painted on their faces.

"Can you two be Alex's godparents?"

Upon hearing the news, K.K. hugged Chain and Alex. Taking this as her answer, Chain then looked at Klaus and to no one's surprise he nodded.

"I'll be honored to be his godfather. We'll be back before you know it, relax a little." With that issue squared off, Chain took her time to spend time with Alex.

Eventually, it came time for Alex to go back to the nursery and Klaus and Steven were the ones to accompany the nurse and newborn. Leaving Chain to talk to the others, Zapp decided to stay outside and keep an eye out, he was advised to not anger Chain while she's recovering from the birth. Time passed and it was time for the others to leave. The reporters won't be back until tomorrow morning, and yet Chain's room was guarded for potential threats.

Come the next morning, Chain woke at her usual time. Using the room's bathroom, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. Once done she opened the door and looked to see if the guards were anywhere near. She reached into her robe and made sure her access key was still in her pocket; opening the door and closing it behind her as gently as possible, Chain began to walk down the hall towards the elevator. Reaching the doors she swiped the card and heard a 'ding' accompanied by the doors opening, stepping in she pressed the floor Alex as in and the doors closed. Chain was aware of the commotion she caused once Libra finds she isn't in her room and yet she didn't care; the one goal in her mind was to make sure Alex is safe. The elevator 'dinged' once more, reminding her that she has reached the floor and stepped off once the doors opened.

She went off memory to find the nursery in which Alex is being kept. It didn't take her long to reach the nursery and once she entered the room, she walked up to the glass window and stared at her sleeping son. Unbeknownst to her, that another mother stepped towards the window and is standing next to her.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Chain was pulled out of her trance and looked to her right.

A woman with long cinnamon hair, blue eyes, and a pale tan stood staring at her. A smile graced the woman's face. "Which one is yours?"

Chain returned the smile and looked towards the window, pointing at Alex's' crib which had a blue wolf sticker. "The crib with the blue sticker. That baby there is my son."

The woman looked at where Chain pointed and gasped. "You must be the woman everyone is talking about."

Chain looked back at the woman. "My apologies for my rash words and for not introducing myself first. My name is Abigail Frank."

"I'm Chain Sumeragi."

"Nice to meet you. Again, I feel sorry for saying that aloud." She gave a small laugh. "I feel stupid, but you're a celebrity right now the patients. A miracle isn't something that usually happens during Mors Fortuna."

"So, I've been told."

"You must be proud of your son and of yourself. He's the only and first child to be born on this dreaded week."

"To be very strong up until his birth and to know he was born healthy, it'd be difficult not to." Chain looked at the woman who was now staring at another baby.

"Is this your first child?" Directing her attention to the child the woman was looking at.

"She's my third and last. I love children but I always wanted three to raise, now I can say that my family is complete." The woman continued talking. "From the way you're looking at your son, I'm guessing you're a new mother."

"I guess that can't be hidden."

"Every mother radiates an aura when they have their first child, it's only normal." She paused before speaking again. "I better get going. I'll be dispatched from the hospital today along with my daughter. Don't worry, I won't say a word."

Once the woman opened the door, standing there was Steven, K.K., and Klaus. The woman recovered from her shock and smiled before leaving. The three walked towards Chain, a look of relief splashed on their faces. Klaus was the first to speak.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." K.K. joined in.

"You had me worried there for a second. I thought the reporters managed to get to you."

Steven spoke last. "We're just glad you're safe and away from danger." He looked over to Alex. "He must be happy his mother came to visit."

The door opened once again to reveal in her real form; a woman with short coal-pine hair and thick-rimmed black glasses that frame parakeet eyes. A white lab coat with a red stethoscope around her neck, a purple turtleneck sweater, and matching black pants and shoes. Everyone looked to her as she entered the room, Luciana responded with a smile.

"I guess there's no need for me to call you down here. Chain, you can take Alex back to your room. It would seem the crib was put in place the second you left."

walked up to the door and opened it, aware it was closed until a certain time or if staff came by. She walked into the nursery, followed by others and when she reached Alex's crib, Luciana poked his cheek gently; feeling the pressure he woke and looked around him.

"It would seem your son is a light sleeper and can wake easily. Make sure it's quiet in your room when he's trying to sleep." Chain walked over to her son as directed her attention to the daughter of the woman that left.

Chain approached her son, gently picking him up with his blanket wrapped around him. Alex stiffened but soon began to inch closer to his mother. Looking up, Chain sees pick up the woman's daughter. With a smile, she walks back to her room with Klaus, Steven, and K.K. acting as her guards. The walk back wasn't uncomfortable but the tension coming from the three as the kept watched didn't go unnoticed.

Arriving back at her room, Chain spotted the crib at the foot of her bed. She strolled to her bed and sat, resting as her son got comfortable in her arms. His head wondering the room as his eyes tried to take in his surroundings. His left-hand breaking through the blanket and reaching to grab onto something, Chain inched her right towards Alex and once her son spotted it, he grabbed onto her finger and tighten his grip. Outside, she heard two guards run past her room and tackle someone. She sighed, apparently, one of the reporters managed to get into the hospital; luckily none knew where she was.

The whole day was then spent with Alex playing around with his grip and Libra, including Chain, talking on how to get her home. To Chains surprise, every parent that left with their newborn child had to escort to their car, even though the reporters were outside the hospitals' grounds. They came to the conclusion that they would have to do the same with Chain and give an announcement two days later the patient with the miracle child has already left. Chain leaves the hospital on the 20th, giving them not much time to get things ready but if they begin now everything should be prepared for when the day arrives.

K.K. stayed behind with Chain as both Steven and Klaus left to help Zapp, Leo, and Zed secure the exits and help escort the woman that Chain met earlier. Both women chatted and discussed whatever topics came to their minds including children, speaking quieter once Alex slept. All day and all week, Libra prepared for the day in which Chain would leave the hospital. Dr. Estevez talked with the hospital director and made preparations to set a meeting with reporters. Before anyone knew it, the 20th of December had arrived.

Chain was prepared and standing, in her arms Alex looked up at his mother trying to reach for her face as she cooed him. The snow outside giving comfort to Chain for what she's to face once she leaves the hospital. K.K. and Leo offered to carry anything given to her and even thought Chains made it clear she could handle it, they didn't take that as an answer and went on ahead to carry one bag each. Leo took pictures of the mother and child before they left the room, making a mental note to give her a copy of the pictures including the one taken in her room the day she gave birth to Alex.

Klaus walked into the room, breaking up the fun, knowing full well they only had a limited amount of time before more reporters arrived.

"Is everyone ready? Gilbert went on ahead to lead some of the reporters out of the crowd to give more space for Stevens car to pass by. He's waiting outside, right now. Zapp, Zed, Leo, and I will stay behind and help the security guards." K.K. looked at Klaus.

"Won't it be difficult with just you four?"

"We've managed so far and reinforcements were called. It won't be long before the hospital ground borders are protected until the conference meeting two days from now."

"In that case, let's go.".

Exiting the room, Chain looked down at her son. Bringing her right pointer finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet, Alex only scooted closer to her and closed his eyes. Reaching the entrance to the hospital, they exited through the building's doors. The sight of the reporteres camping in tents and cameras set made Chain feel it angered at the disturbance of peace they're causing. K.K. guided her to Steven's car and helped her get in the back seat where a child car seat was put in place for this occasion. Once both were settled, K.K. took the front seat, holding in her dislike for Steven. Seeing as everyone was ready, Steven drove away from the hospital and onto the road. A few reporters eyed him but it didn't last and they managed to get out of there without rousing any suspicion.

On the ride, Steven was on the phone with Klaus through his Bluetooth earpiece. In the back, Alex woke and wined for attention drawing Chain to him. She played with him while keeping an eye on the road. She realized that this wasn't her route home, she wanted to question them but knew they wouldn't say anything. The car soon stopped in front of an apartment building just as Steven ended his call.

"Well, here we are." Steven looked at Chain with a smile.

K.K. was the first to exit the car and opened the door to Chain's side, Steven opened the other door to detach the child car seat.

"Come on, Chain. You gotta see this." K.K. sounded excited as Chain got out of the car confused.

K.K. opened the trunk and grabbed hold of the two bags, Steven held the car seat by the handle as he locked the car. The building has an intercom to use if someone didn't know the password, lucky for them, Steven typed in the password and entered the building before holding the door open for Chain and K.K. He leads the way into an elevator and pressed the 7th floor, the doors closing once everyone was in. The elevator was rather fast and they reached the 7th floor, existing and moving to the door on their left. Across from the door was another apartment, in between the two was the elevator and the stairs with much space. Steven reaches into his pants pocket with his right hand and pulls out a key, unlocking and gently pushing the door open. He stepped in and went to look for the light switch, Alex with him; K.K. urged Chain into the apartment and closed the door behind them just as the lights turned on.

"Welcome to your new home, Chain." Steven said resting the child car seat with Alex in it next to the couch.

Chain saw as Steven bent down and play with Alex before absorbing around her surroundings. The walls were painted blue with the bottom painted white, the carpet a dark gray. There was an open kitchen with a wall split in half with three pillars on in between to create an opening and two entrances, it wasn't small, but it wasn't big either; the tiles were a light gray with a fancy oak table in the middle. The entrance had a coat rack on the wall; the living room stood in front of the entrance, her TV was mounted on the wall, her coffee table stood in the middle of a new couch set with two couch chairs on either side and the couch facing the TV; a closet behind the couch and another door for both the washing and drying machine. Two medium windows on the wall, covered with red curtains held in place by a black rod. In the right corner were boxes containing the rest of her belongings with bold words stating what each box contains. On either side were two halls, in each hall were two rooms and a bathroom.

Chain looked to K.K., a look of confusion. Steven sensing the tension stood up and stopped playing with Alex. Making sure he was okay before walking over to Chain.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"Apparently one of our members runs an apartment complex in this city. Once he heard about the situation, he came from his office and talked to Klaus, offering to house you and Alex as a way to offer protection and comfort. We declined him at first but he kept on insisting, saying he won't allow a mother and child to live in some dangerous neighborhood. Seeing as he had a point, we all decided it was the best option and he had preparations made to have movers go to your old place and take your belongings here. He even went to the trouble to find extra furniture and with K.K.'s help find what is needed for the nursery."

Steven paused allowing some of the information to sin before continuing.

"We helped pay for the redesign and some of the furniture. Some of the payments also made were for rent, luckily he makes the rent rather low for so expensive."

"This is a side business?"

"More or less, yes."

"...Why?"

"We take care of our own." Steven smiled at Chain.

K.K. pulled out of her pocket, keys to hand to Chain. "Here, these are your house and mail keys."

Chain took hold of them. "I made sure to have them add another crib in your room." Pointing to the hall on her left.

A ring from Steven's phone made them stop. He picked it up and saw a text from Zed.

"Seems the reporters are getting restless." He put his phone away once more. "We'll take our leave. Make yourself at home, we'll come back tomorrow."

Both of them left, leaving Chain alone with her son. She went to lock the door and walked back to unbuckle Alex before gently lifting him.

"Let's take a look around."

Their first stop was the nursery, the room was painted a light blue with two bookshelves next to each other across the crib, the crib had a mobile dangling over the opening to help a baby fall asleep, a rocking chair next to the changing table and a playmat. The room across from the nursery was empty and the bathroom had the same color and tiles as the kitchen. Their next stop was Chain's room, which had her bed with her nightstand on the left, a closet next to the door and another TV in front of her bed. Her favorite couch chair on the left of her bed and a bookshelf next to the window on the wall across from her. The bathroom was the same as the last one and the other room was just as empty.

Chain went back to the living room and noticed a note on the coffee table, confused as to how she missed it, but then remembered Steven was playing with Alex. Reaching for it with her right, she read the card:

We hope you enjoy your new home, Chain. Nothing was missed when the move happened, I made sure of it. I would also like to mention that your raise has gone up with both Libra and the Werewolf Bureau. If there are any issues, don't be afraid to ask.

Sincerely,

Steven A. Starphase

P.S., We all decided on this.

Chain put it down and looked at her son, who was now staring at her.

"It seems everyone is looking out for us. Hmmm." Chain looked out the window and began to walk towards it. She then looked at Alex once more.

"Let's go on a field trip. I want to show you something."

Chain phased herself, her ability stretching out for her son, joining her. Walking through the window, she leaped from building to building until she got to her favorite spot. Wiping some of the snow away, she took a seat and looked out the city. Once she scanned the area, her eyes landed on her son again who looked in awe at the giant buildings and creatures that inhabit the city.

"Welcome to Hellsalem's Lot, Alex."

Alex looked at his mother and reached out with his tiny hands. Chained smiled and laughed as she began to play with him. Among the chaos, the world seemed perfect to both of them.


End file.
